Obsesión
by yeray
Summary: ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan Diferentes como creían. Capítulo 8. Te amo
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían**

_Historia basada en la novela escrita por Jaid Black_

_Edimburgo Escocia_

-Buenos días Kikio- dijo el doctor Inuyasha Taisho al llegar a la iglesia.

Como cada domingo a las 10 de la mañana, se encontraba con ella y Tsubaki, la madre de Kikio, en la iglesia para entrar a misa.

Tenía dos meses saliendo con ella, quien también era profesora en la Universidad donde trabajaba Inuyasha. Eran dos de los profesores más renombrados del campus, famosos por su dedicación y su excelencia al impartir su cátedra.

La ceremonia se desarrollaba sin contratiempos, como cada domingo. Inuyasha desvió su atención del sacerdote que hablaba para observar de reojo a su acompañante.

Sabía que Kikio deseaba casarse con él y él había llegado a un punto de su vida en el que no le parecía tan descabellada la idea.

Tenía casi 38 años, nunca se había casado ni había tenido hijos y ya no quería estar solo. Empezaba a considerar la estabilidad y la compañía que un matrimonio con Kikio le traería.

Sin embargo, casarse con ella… no lo convencía al 100 %. Kikio era bonita, pero muy reservada, no había en su vida nada fuera de lo común, al contrario, todo parecía meticulosamente planeado. Era una buena cocinera, estaba seguro que sería una excelente ama de casa y… nada más…

Su asistencia a misa desde que empezó a salir con ella había sido una de las cosas en las que había tenido que ceder, pero debía aceptar que su propia vida no era la más interesante. Le encantaba su trabajo y se metía tanto en él que sólo tenía un buen amigo que también era profesor y que le hacía mantener el contacto con la realidad. Aunque había tenido que suprimir la fuerza de su carácter, el cual debía reconocer era muy fuerte. Así que suponía que también sería un esposo adecuado para Kikio.

A pesar de que Inuyasha estaba tan comprometido en las actividades propias de los profesores en la Universidad, también ponía interés en su condición física, por lo que Kikio estaba contenta de tener a su lado a una persona bien parecida, con intereses similares a los de ella. Además sabía muy bien que la posición económica de él era privilegiada, gracias a la herencia que había recibido de sus padres invertida inteligentemente en acciones de compañías importantes.

Al terminar la ceremonia salieron de la iglesia, Kikio aprovechó para prácticamente colgarse del brazo de Inuyasha.

-¿Vendrás a comer con nosotras en la tarde?- le preguntó Kikio.

-Claro, ¿cómo podría despreciar los esplendidos guisos de tu madre? – contestó Inuyasha dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Tsubaki.

-Muy bien, te veré a las dos- respondió Kikio ruborizándose- además, podremos hablar de los detalles del Congreso.

-De acuerdo- Inuyasha sonrió, cerró la puerta del vehículo y se quedó observando su partida hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Definitivamente Kikio era una persona conservadora que le proveería de la compañía que necesitaba.

La decisión estaba tomada.

***

_Nueva York_

-¡¡Vamos a ver esta!!- decía alegremente Kagome a su amiga Sango quien sonreía ante su entusiasmo.

-Kagome, esa película la viste en el cine hace tres meses… - trató de decir Sango, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

-¡Y ¿qué importa?! Me fascina el actor que es el protagonista, te juro que si lo tuviera enfrente me lanzaría a sus brazos sin dudarlo… y no me digas que a ti no te gusta, el hecho de que seas una mujer casada con un hijo de dos años no significa que hayas perdido el gusto por los hombres bien parecidos.

-Claro que no…- respondió Sango tratando de ocultar su sonrisa- bueno, está bien… veamos esa.

Sango sonrió al ver a Kagome hablar con el encargado de la venta de películas preguntándole mil cosas sobre los próximos estrenos. Kagome siempre había sido la más irreverente de su grupo de amigas, de hecho la única que le quedaba después de que se hubiera casado hace tres años. Suponía que se debía al hecho de que los padres de Kagome habían sido activistas políticos liberales, que apoyaron a su hija en todas las locuras que se le ocurrían, en un ambiente de plena libertad motivaron su carácter relajado, alegre y emprendedor.

Kagome tenía 27 años y había experimentado situaciones extremas, desde haber probado las relaciones lésbicas, que no le gustaron del todo, hasta pasar una semana entera en una playa nudista en el Caribe. Había salido con hombres de diferentes edades y culturas, siempre alentada por sus padres a encontrar lo que realmente le gustara, pero también para que tomara las suficientes precauciones y para que tomara las decisiones plenamente consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Era una mujer que a su edad sabía lo que quería, desde hace tres años estaba muy tranquila, había experimentado lo suficiente y desde hacía un poco más de un mes sabía que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, tener una relación estable con alguien con el mismo carácter que ella y, tal vez formar una familia.

Kagome observó a Sango, ésta veía películas infantiles. Traía a su hijo en brazos y no envidiaba para nada su situación, se había casado aparentemente enamorada, sin embargo ella sabía que había tomado la decisión de hacerlo presionada por su tía, quien le exigía demasiado y vio su matrimonio con Hoyo como su escape. Hoyo nunca le había gustado, era demasiado estricto, con todo planificado que no permitía que ni él y mucho menos su esposa salieran de los planes establecidos.

Definitivamente ella estaba buscando a alguien totalmente diferente al esposo de su amiga, alguien con divertido que la sorprendiera con detalles y locuras que entre los dos pudieran llevar a cabo. En cambio para Hoyo una aventura era sacar a Sango a cenar y si bien le iba ir al cine siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente temprano para regresar a su casa.

Kagome era una escritora de novelas de suspenso lo suficientemente exitosa como para darse el lujo de tener una vida sin preocupaciones y con la posibilidad de viajar a donde quisiera.

-Bueno, y ¿cuándo te vas a ir al festival de arte? Es en Edimburgo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sango cuando se dirigían a la casa.

-Dentro de una semana, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?, te aseguro que hay muchas actividades, hasta tal vez te animes a retomar tu carrera como pintora. Yo tengo sólo dos compromisos con la editorial y el resto del tiempo podríamos pasarlo juntas- le dijo Kagome esperanzada de poder sacar a su amiga del aburrimiento en el que se había convertido su vida.

-No, gracias- respondió Sango bajando la mirada hacia su hijo- no creo que a Hoyo le guste la idea.

Kagome sabía de antemano que esa sería la respuesta.

Sango era muy diferente a ella

***

_Una semana después_

_Edimburgo, Esco__cia_

-Te aseguro que no es necesario que me compres otra blusa- decía Kikio a Inuyasha mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa exclusiva.

-Claro que sí- contestó- por mi torpeza la he ensuciado al tirarte encima el refresco así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Gracias- contestó Kikio, bajando inocentemente la mirada.

Estaban en una tienda de ropa exclusiva, se metieron en uno de los pasillos; del lado derecho Kikio buscaba algo que le agradara. Como se estaba tardando Inuyasha desvió su atención a la ropa que estaba del otro lado, se trataba de una serie de vestidos negros muy finos. De repente vio como unas manos con las uñas pintadas delicadamente de rojo buscaban entre los vestidos, no podía ver a la dueña de tan inmaculadas manos porque estaba del otro lado y tampoco entendía porque tenía tanta curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba.

La persona que no podía ver deslizó sus manos en un diminuto vestido negro y lo retiró del anaquel. Trató de ver su rostro pero el resto de la ropa colgada se lo impidió. Fue distraído de su intensión de verla cuando su acompañante llamó su atención.

-Esos vestidos son tan vulgares… sólo se los pondrían mujeres de muy dudosa reputación- dijo Kikio muy molesta.

Inuyasha no le respondió, sólo pensó que esos vestidos "_vulgares"_ eran de un diseñador muy famoso por la elegancia de sus modelos.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? - le preguntó Kikio, mostrándole tres blusas similares de cuello alto y manga larga de color café, azul oscuro y negro, son diferencias muy tenues entre ellas.

-La que te guste a ti estará bien, debes medírtelas para ver cuál prefieres- fue lo único que respondió y la tomó del codo llevándola a los probadores. Cómo le gustaría que la mujer a la que pensaba hacer su esposa se pusiera ropa más femenina y sexy y sobre todo tuviera más poder de decisión.

Kikio entró al área de probadores e Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de la entrada principal de los mismos, pasaron 10 minutos y ella no salía. Pasaron otros 5 minutos y escuchó una puerta abrirse, pensó que se trataba de Kikio pero lo primero que vio fue una mano que detenía la puerta y tenía las uñas pintadas de rojo.

El corazón de Inuyasha empezó a latir más rápido, al abrirse por completo la puerta vio a una hermosa mujer con el cabello negro como la noche, unos ojos color café profundos y un cuerpo hermoso apenas cubierto por el vestido negro que había sido elegido minutos antes. Los tirantes apenas visibles sostenían la prenda que tenía escote profundo que dejaba ver unos senos voluptuosos, se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y llegaba a la mitad de las piernas.

La mujer caminó en su dirección pero de forma distraída porque revisaba también la etiqueta del vestido y chocó con él.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Kagome con él.

Su voz… era preciosa. Inuyasha pensó que estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco por su ritmo tan acelerado de su corazón. Empezó a imaginarla en situaciones muy poco decentes tirada en su cama con el pelo extendido en su almohada, completamente desnuda.

-No se preocupe- fue lo único que pudo contestar, después de unos segundos de estar absorto en sus fantasías- supongo que no debí sentarme cerca de único espejo del probador de mujeres- le dijo esto con absoluta seriedad, pero Kagome le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

-Pobre hombre… debe tener cuidado de lo contrario será usted prácticamente aplastado- respondió Kagome manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Procuraré tener cuidado- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

-Buena suerte- terminó Kagome por dirigirse al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba el vestido.

Inuyasha pensó que en ese instante moriría. El vestido tenía también un escote profundo en la espalda que llegaba hasta la cintura, con el vaivén de su andar el pelo se movía dejando ver un espectáculo sin igual.

Kagome continuó observando cómo le quedaba el vestido cambiando la postura constantemente, si le hubiera preguntado a él le hubiera dicho que le quedaba perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

Tuvo la oportunidad de observar sus nalgas, se notaba perfectamente el contorno de la tanga que llevaba. Hermosa… no había otra palabra.

Desvió la mirada y sacó los lentes del saco que llevaba para ponérselos y tratar de de mantener las manos y el pensamiento ocupados. Sobre todo el pensamiento, porque tenía en ese momento una erección como nunca se había presentado. Esperaba que Kikio saliera pronto.

La vendedora se encargó de hacerle saber que el vestido le quedaba divino, y no mentía.

Kagome decidió comprarlo y regresó al probador. No tardó mucho en salir y dirigirse a la caja para pagarlo. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada pero fue interrumpido porque enseguida le llamó la atención Kikio quien por fin se había decidido por la blusa café, por lo que también tuvieron que ir a la caja.

Al acercarse, Inuyasha se enteró que la hermosa mujer iba al festival de arte, pero éste iba a empezar después de lo que ella tenía planeado.

-Me pregunto ¿qué haré durante toda una semana hasta que inicie el festival?- decía dramáticamente Kagome.

-Sabe, hay un complejo turístico en las playas a dos horas de aquí- contestó alegremente la cajera y acercándose a ella y bajando el tono de voz pero no lo suficiente para que Inuyasha no la escuchara- dicen que hasta se puede andar en topless.

Kikio se tensó porque también había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Tienes razón, voy a aprovechar estos días para ir- contestó Kagome- anótame por favor el nombre del lugar y gracias por el dato – le entregó su tarjeta de crédito para que cobrara el vestido.

-¡Hay por Dios!, ¡Es usted Kagome Higurashi! ¡La escritora de historias de suspenso!

Inuyasha alcanzó a oír también esta parte y se sorprendió, él también había leído un par de novelas de ella.

-¡Me encanta tu trabajo! ¿Cuándo sale el próximo libro?

-Durante el próximo festival de arte- contestó Kagome visiblemente sonrojada.

Inuyasha observó este detalle y le encantó.

Después de un autógrafo y haber pagado el vestido, Kagome se retiró de la tienda, Inuyasha no pudo apartar su mirada, sabía que además de salir de aquel lugar se alejaba de él para siempre.

-Inuyasha, debemos hablar- dijo Kikio, muy temprano del día siguiente de su asistencia a la tienda de ropa.

-Claro, vamos a sentarnos- respondió Inuyasha.

Kikio no comenzaba a hablar, lo cual desesperaba a su acompañante. Después de unos instantes por fin se decidió a hacerlo.

-Lamento decirte esto Inuyasha pero…- comenzó a decir pero no se animaba a concluir la idea.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, es que me temo que… esto no está funcionando- por fin concluyó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inuyasha no sabía a qué se refería, ó más bien no quería darse cuenta de dónde iba dirigida la conversación.

-Bueno… quisiera saber si tienes intenciones de casarte conmigo- contestó Kikio rápidamente, Inuyasha apenas había entendido lo que había dicho. Se quedó callado durante unos segundos pensando, si la pregunta se la hubiera hecho un día antes, si no hubieran entrado en esa tienda y hubiera conocido a hermosa mujer, ésta hubiera sido la oportunidad que esperaba para pedirle que se casara con él. Pero algo había cambiado, ya no se veía al lado de Kikio en el futuro. No podía verse al lado de una persona tan _"santurrona"._

Y todo por una persona que seguramente no iba a volver a ver.

Pero debía aceptar también que el carácter de él era muy distinto, absorto en su trabajo, pero también era brusco e incluso autoritario, demasiado para ella.

-Kikio yo… eres una mujer maravillosa pero… - no sabía cómo continuar, así que decidió hablar directamente- no creo que funcionáramos como una pareja – se detuvo al observar como la cara Kikio cambiaba de color hasta adquirir un rojo, supuso que la había herido más de la cuenta por lo que trató de enmendar un poco la situación- tal vez si nos diéramos más tiempo, si nos conociéramos más… - continuó tratando de tomarla de la mano, gesto que Kikio no aceptó.

-Lo siento Dr. Taisho, ya he perdido dos meses de mi vida contigo, así que no pienso continuar con una situación que no me va a generar ningún provecho. Con permiso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha se dio cuenta que se encontraba sólo, nunca había visto la había visto tan enojada. Vaya, vaya… al parecer el carácter tímido de su acompañante había sido sólo una pantalla.

Inuyasha llegó a su oficina en la Universidad, no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir, pero había decidido preparar apuntes para el nuevo ciclo escolar que iniciaba en dos semanas. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos… su vida era patética, tenía un excelente trabajo, cierto… pero…

Había estado bien hasta el momento… pero la conoció a _ella._

Se dirigió al anaquel donde estaban una gran cantidad de libros y encontró el ejemplar que buscaba, la última edición de _"El llamado", _novela escrita por Kagome Higurashi.

Deseaba a Kagome, deseaba que ella viera algo más que un profesor de Universidad. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, como si eso fuera posible.

Dejó nuevamente el libro en su lugar y se sentó nuevamente, se preguntó que habría pensado Kagome al haber tenido con él la escasa y extraña conversación en la tienda de ropa.

Una descabellada idea pasó por su mente… él sabía donde la podía encontrar en esos momentos, en el complejo vacacional donde seguramente se encontraba haciendo topless. No debió haberla imaginado así, porque enseguida tuvo una enorme erección.

Se levantó de su asiento tratando de relajar su estado físico pero otra alocada idea se le ocurrió…:

Y ¿si iba a buscarla?

Pero… y si ella no quisiera tener ningún contacto con él… si tuviera pareja; situación que se le hacía más que lógica ante su belleza. ¿Si quedaba como un tonto?

Una imagen nada agradable apareció en su cabeza… Kikio había tenido el valor de terminar la supuesta relación que mantenían, una tímida profesora había juntado el coraje suficiente terminar con una situación que no la llevaba a ningún lado.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y su saco y salió rápidamente de la oficina, lo peor que le podía pasar era regresar a su monótona vida, pero se iba a arriesgar… ¿por qué no?

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**Nueva historia… espero que les guste. Es un minific, estoy preparando otro un poco más largo.**

**Dejen reviews por favor para ver que les pareció.**

**Gracias y les mando muchos besos… ¡¡¡Las (los) extrañe!!! **

**; )**


	2. ¿No nos conocemos?

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

_**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Sele-TheBest y a La dama de hielo, gracias por sus reviews.**_

**Capítulo 2**

**¿No nos conocemos?**

Kagome salía del hotel donde recién se había registrado y dejado el equipaje. La vendedora que le había recomendado el lugar se había quedado corta al describirle lo que ahí permitían hacer. Las huéspedes no sólo podían hacer topless, se trataba de un complejo nudista.

Ella no tenía ningún problema para mostrar su cuerpo, sus padres la habían llevado a éste tipo de lugares desde que prácticamente empezó a caminar y al convertirse en una mujer independiente había seguido hospedándose en ellos cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Se dirigía a la playa no mostrando ninguna reacción ante las atentas miradas de los huéspedes del sexo masculino que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina.

Iba completamente desnuda, en la mano sólo tenía la toalla que serviría para acostarse en la playa y una bolsa donde llevaba el bloqueador.

Caminó por la playa encontrando en su camino sólo a un par de parejas que regresaban a las instalaciones del hotel, pasando unas rocas encontró el lugar apropiado para acostarse para tomar el sol.

Colocó la toalla en la arena y se sentó en ella, se levantó el cabello utilizando un prendedor y buscó el bloqueador. Empezó a colocarlo a lo largo de su cuerpo, dando especial atención en la delicada piel de sus senos y en la parte interna de las piernas.

Al terminar de extenderlo por todo su cuerpo se recostó apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. El sol calentó inmediatamente su cuerpo dándole una sensación de comodidad y un rico calor que se extendía principalmente hasta sus pezones.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar cosas al azar, pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron al encuentro que sostuvo en la tienda de ropa, al hombre con el que había tenido una corta conversación.

No entendió porque lo recordaba en particular a él, le daba la impresión de que no se trataba del tipo de hombres con los que había salido. De hecho era todo lo contrario a su último novio, alguien bastante inquieto que no había sido fiel en la relación.

Tal vez por eso el hombre de la tienda le había llamado la atención, aparentaba ser alguien totalmente distinto alguien muy correcto: "Don Correcto". Por lo menos, había tenido paciencia para acompañar y esperar a alguien en esa tienda, si hubiera sido su ex novio seguramente habría tratado de acorralar a alguna de las vendedoras en el primer sitio oscuro que encontrara.

Empezó a preguntarse cuál sería el comportamiento de ese hombre en la cama… pero bueno, no tenía caso pensar en eso. No volvería a verlo, es más no sabía ni como se llamaba y mucho menos si existía una forma de localizarlo. Además… no sabía si ella le había gustado.

Y con ese pensamiento el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

***

Inuyasha no podía creer que se estuviera ahí. Había salido prácticamente corriendo a buscar a una escritora que estaba en su pensamiento a cada instante, a partir del momento en el que la observó en la tienda de ropa.

No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba y no podía echarse para atrás.

-

-

-

-

Pero el lugar… se trataba de una playa nudista. Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar al haberse quedado con el traje de baño cuando todos a su alrededor estaban desnudos. Incluso se había puesto los lentes de contacto, unos que le costaba trabajo utilizar.

A decir verdad se sentía bastante estúpido.

Buscó sin cesar por toda la zona de la alberca tratando de localizar a la persona a la que había ido a buscar. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, estaba emocionado ante la expectativa de ver nuevamente a la escritora Kagome Higurashi.

No la localizó por ningún lado, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que buscarla por la playa.

Llegó hasta la zona de las rocas, volteó nuevamente por si caminaba por el sentido contrario de donde se dirigía, pero al no verla siguió su camino y ahí a unos 5 metros de distancia el objeto de su obsesión estaba acostada totalmente desnuda.

Se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes, trató de controlar su respiración y la amenaza de que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la imagen que tenía delante de sí. Reunió el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella.

Todo su autocontrol se fue por la borda cuando vio sus exuberantes senos, sus hermosos pezones rosados y brillantes seguramente cubiertos por algún bronceador, continuó observándola hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Inuyasha no podía controlar la erección que tenía y que incluso se volvía dolorosa al continuar observando el delicioso cuerpo de la mujer recostada frente a él.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de acostarse a su lado y chupar los pezones que se levantaban pidiendo su atención.

Su cuerpo se movió sin que él fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se arrodilló junto a ella. Por un minuto la realidad lo abrumó, levantó la cabeza buscando si había alguien a su alrededor que pudiera escuchar cuando ella le gritara que se alejara, pero no había nadie.

Volvió su atención a la hermosa princesa que estaba dormida a su lado… si dormida, bastante despreocupada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Algo en su interior se encendió, como era posible que estuviera totalmente despreocupada, sintió la necesidad de regañarla por exponerse de esa manera pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la ridiculez de esa idea. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que estuvo expuesta a que cualquier hombre saltara sobre ella y la tomara a la fuerza. Definitivamente ella tendría que tener más cuidado.

Nuevamente su vista se dirigió a sus senos y cualquier pensamiento coherente se despidió. Su erección estaba aprisionada por el traje de baño y empezaba a sentirse incómodo, pero no podía dejar de mirar los voluptuosos pechos. Los pezones eran de un color rosado y la piel a su alrededor daba la impresión de ser muy suave.

Trató de acomodar su erección pero fue inútil, bajó aún más su mirada hasta su entrepierna, a pesar de que tenía una pierna un poco flexionada veía perfectamente la zona. Seguramente no hacía mucho tiempo se había afeitado ó depilado, porque los risos eran cortos, cómo deseo tener la oportunidad de poner su rostro en ese lugar, aspirar, lamer y chupar como se le diera la gana.

Notó un ligero movimiento, la bella durmiente apretó sus muslos, dándole todo un espectáculo. Inuyasha subió su mirada hacia los senos. Los pezones se encontraban aún más erectos, le daba la impresión de que estaban duros, con ganas de llevárselos a la boca y…

Oh, oh… ella estaba despierta.

Subió su mirada hasta encontrar la de ella, estaba más que despierta… Inuyasha empezó a toser cubriendo su boca con una mano.

-¿No nos conocemos?- preguntó Kagome sonriendo ante el asombro de Inuyasha.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome se había despertado desde que sintió que alguien se colocó a su lado, entreabrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue descubrir que se trataba de "Don Correcto", el hombre con el que se había encontrado en la tienda de ropa.

La reacción de su cuerpo ante su mirada la desconcertó, creía que el simple hecho de que alguien la viera desnuda no provocaría la sensación que en ese momento tenía. Estaba excitada, parecía que quisiera poseerla que quisiera meter su mano en su coño y decir que era de él.

Era su turno, recorrió con mucha atención el cuerpo de su acompañante… sin duda era un hombre que también se dedicaba a cuidar de su imagen. Tenía los músculos marcados y una gran fortaleza. Sus piernas eran largas e igualmente marcadas y… vaya… su verga… definitivamente no era tan experimentada como creía. El tamaño de su miembro nunca lo había visto y, se encontraba aprisionado en su traje de baño. Tuvo que apretar sus muslos por la humedad que sentía que se estaba formando en su interior, estaba excitada, muy excitada.

Enseguida se dio cuenta que su acompañante se había percatado del movimiento y la recorría con la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos. Le agradó mucho que se avergonzara dejando ver un encantador sonrojo y tosiendo de los nervios tratando de cubrir su rostro con su mano.

No supo por qué, pero estaba segura que se iría por lo que trató de impedirlo.

-¿No nos conocemos?

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha no sabía dónde dirigir la mirada ni qué hacer… supuso que quedaría todavía más en ridículo si simplemente se iba sin decir nada.

Observó sus hermosos ojos y sin pensarlo bajó la mirada hacia los pezones. Asustado por su atrevimiento, tosió nuevamente, tratando de mantener la mirada en su rostro.

-Si- contestó- nos conocimos en la ciudad, en una tienda de ropa, el día de ayer.

Kagome no sentía vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida desnuda, se sentó apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos y, con el movimiento entreabrió las piernas sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante su cercanía, se retiró apenas unos centímetros pero fue capturado por la hermosa mirada de Kagome.

-Sabía que te conocía- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios- veo que pudiste salir ileso de la tienda.

Inuyasha no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que recordó su conversación en el probador de la tienda.

-Ah, si… pude salir entero de la tienda.

-Que bueno, eh…- Kagome mordió su labio inferior por pensar en lo que deseaba… que era sin duda a ése hombre. Quería tener sexo con ese hombre- Creo que esta situación es bastante injusta.

-¿Cómo?- Él no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Bueno, esta es una playa nudista… y en lo que a mí respecta llevas demasiada ropa- dijo observando su traje de baño y el evidente "problema" que tapaba.

Inuyasha sabía que le estaba diciendo que debía quitarse el traje. Su erección creció aún más. No pudo evitarlo y bajó su mirada hacia su coño, tal vez estaba entendiendo mal las señales, pero creía que quería tener relaciones con él.

Lo dudó durante unos interminables segundos, pero decidió que por una vez en su vida iba a dejarse llevar. Se puso de pié y se quitó el traje dejando ver su enorme miembro plenamente erguido.

Kagome contuvo el aliento… era más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Era muy guapo, de repente tuvo la estúpida fantasía de ser la traviesa colegiala que tentaba al tímido profesor. No sabía que tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Mejor ¿no?... así se siente mejor el sol- le dijo Kagome.

-Es verdad- contestó Inuyasha desviando su mirada hacia los pezones de su compañera- sólo espero que te hayas puesto protección, no me gustaría que se broncearan de más tus…- pero qué estaba diciendo. Nuevamente tosió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Kagome estaba extasiada ante su comportamiento, cualquiera de los hombres con los había salido se habrían aprovechado de la situación en la que se encontraban desde hacía un buen rato. Decidió provocarlo hasta sus límites.

-¿Podrías ponerles un poco más de protección?- preguntó "inocentemente".

Inuyasha buscó inmediatamente su mirada, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero decidió probar su suerte.

-¿Dónde tienes el bloqueador ó el bronceador?- trató que su voz sonara fuerte, sentía que su erección iba a explotar.

-Está en mi bolso- dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Inuyasha puso en las palmas de sus manos un poco de loción de coco, volteó a ver a Kagome buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento pero no la encontró. Dirigió sus manos a sus senos y empezó a esparcir el líquido en ellos. Sus movimientos eran cadenciosos hasta que el único lugar que faltaba eran los pezones. Con el dedo pulgar y el índice empezó a acariciarlos, movimiento que hizo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Kagome disfrutaba del contacto de sus manos en sus senos, cerró los ojos en varias ocasiones gozando las caricias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Kagome, apenas se había escuchado la pregunta porque un suspiro propio estuvo a punto de interrumpirla.

-Inuyasha Taisho- respondió acercando su rostro aún más al de ella- y tú eres Kagome Higurashi.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- respondió Kagome abriendo los ojos, muy intrigada por saberlo.

-Escuche tu conversación con la vendedora.

-Entonces ahí supiste que vendría para acá.

-Si- Inuyasha no ofreció ninguna otra explicación. Los movimientos de sus manos no se habían detenido, al contrario, sus caricias eran más fuertes; ahora jalaba los pezones. Kagome no pudo reprimir un gemido, él sentía que en ese mismo momento se vendría por el placer de escucharla.

-Me seguiste- le dijo Kagome, quien trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

-Si- nuevamente no le dio ninguna otra explicación.

-No sé qué pensar- alcanzó a decir Kagome antes de morder su propio labio, para evitar continuar gimiendo por las caricias que recibían sus senos.

-Yo pienso…- trató de contestar Inuyasha, quien bajó la mirada hacia el coño de Kagome- yo pienso que tu hermosa concha necesita que la protejan de la misma manera- no podía creer que él había pronunciado en voz alta lo que estaba pensando desde hace unos instantes.

Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos encontrando la mirada de Inuyasha, estaba absorta viendo su rostro y pensando lo que iba a hacer. Sin tardar más, abrió sus piernas dejando ver de mejor forma su coño delicadamente cuidado, sus pliegues; dándole con éste gesto permiso de tocarla.

Inuyasha se olvidó de la loción y movió su mano hacia la concha de Kagome, sin pensarlo dos veces metió su dedo índice. Ella no pudo reprimir en esta ocasión un gemido del placer que le provocaba su contacto y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, señal de que estaba disfrutando y mucho. Estaba muy húmeda y sus pezones se levantaron todavía más.

Él sabía que debía de estar soñando, no perdió el tiempo y metió un segundo dedo en la deliciosa guarida y con el pulgar empezó a estimular su clítoris, haciendo que la respiración se acelerara todavía más.

-Eres muy hermosa… tienes la concha más hermosa… muy estrecha…

-MMM… ¡si!- Kagome estaba a punto de estallar, ese hombre sabía cómo y dónde tocar y, de qué manera lo hacía.

-Vente Kagome… córrete por mí… quiero verte- alcanzó a decir intensificando sus caricias.

Kagome estaba a punto de correrse, tuvo que acostarse e inconscientemente levantó las caderas buscando la mano de Inuyasha, quien metía y sacaba los dedos y acariciaba circularmente su clítoris con mayor intensidad.

Él no soportó más por lo que acercó su cara al clítoris y su pulgar fue reemplazado por su lengua, lamiendo y chupando fuertemente.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome.

Él chupaba, succionaba tanto como le era posible. Pero se dio cuenta que podía y lo haría con más fuerza cuando sintió las manos de Kagome en su cabeza empujándolo para que continuara.

Kagome escuchó como incluso absorbía los líquidos que ella estaba produciendo.

-¡Si!- gritó Kagome al sentir un espectacular orgasmo, como nunca le había ocurrido. Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por su columna vertebral hasta sus manos y piernas. Pensó que si era posible la combustión espontánea ella en ése preciso momento estaría ardiendo.

Dejó de sentir la lengua de Inuyasha y abrió los ojos sólo para ver y sentir cómo se ponía encima de ella.

-Inuyasha…

-Te sientes tan bien…- dijo embistiéndola de una sola estocada, Inuyasha trató de absorber todas sensaciones pero su cuerpo y su mente le exigían que fuera más rápido y, además ella era tan estrecha, empezó a salir y a entrar rápidamente, tenía la necesidad de marcarla de dejar su semilla dentro de ella.

Kagome se dio cuenta que las experiencias pasadas no tenían comparación, Inuyasha era tan apasionado y su verga era tan grande que se sintió en el cielo cuando la penetró, pensó que el orgasmo que había tenido sería el mejor de todos… pero estaba muy equivocada. Tenerlo adentro era una auténtica delicia y estaba segura que iba a morir en el instante en el que se corriera con él adentro.

El sonido que provocaba su unión cada vez que Inuyasha la penetraba la ponía aún más caliente.

-¡Cógeme más duro… más…!- apenas pudo pedir Kagome.

Inuyasha no necesito que se lo volviera a decir, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Con su mano izquierda se apoyaba y colocó la derecha en uno de sus senos acariciándolo de manera salvaje.

Kagome lo envolvió con sus piernas por lo que la penetró aún más. No se pudo contener y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras que él mordió su hombro, el dolor provocó que llegara a un segundo espectacular orgasmo arrastrando con ella a Inuyasha, quien no podía dejar de embestirla profundamente, se sentía como si fuera un animal, como si no pudiera pensar y sí sólo sentir. Se derramó dentro de ella, también como nunca lo habría hecho y, al terminar se dejó caer encima, incluso estuvo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas él levantó la mirada encontrando la de Kagome, quien lo observó teniendo una sonrisa en la boca y plena satisfacción reflejada en sus ojos.

Tuvo la fuerza suficiente para rodar y evitar aplastarla, dejándola acostada al lado de él.

Observó a su alrededor y regresó a la realidad, cualquiera que pasara podría verlos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para moverse. El sueño lo vencía, aparentemente ella había perdido la batalla contra el mismo y estaba profundamente dormida por lo que no le importó e iba a hacer lo mismo; pero el temor lo asaltó de repente… y ¿si ella se iba?

No, no iba a permitir que se fuera, por lo menos no sin antes hablar con ella. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que meter su mano entre los muslos de Kagome, tratando de mantenerla a su lado de esa manera. No pudo más y el sueño lo venció.

***

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Espero tengan tiempo de mandar un review **

**¡¡Besos!! ; P**


	3. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Quieres acompañarme?**

¡¡Wow!!, pensó Inuyasha… al sentir una asombrosa erección de su miembro, lo estaban masturbando… no… le estaban dando la mamada de su vida.

Como pudo trató de abrir los ojos, se encontraba acostado en la playa, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Bajó la vista hasta que encontró el motivo de tan dulce e inigualable despertar.

Los labios de Kagome succionaban su verga una y otra vez. Él tuvo que cerrar los ojos en varias ocasiones y dejar caer la cabeza hacia la arena por el tumulto de sensaciones que Kagome le provocaba.

Tuvo la concentración suficiente para hacer que sus manos se movieran hasta la cabeza de ella y la tomó de su sedosa cabellera. Marcó un ritmo aún más placentero y al escuchar como Kagome gemía indicando que también ella estaba disfrutando ya no fue capaz de contenerse y se vino en su boca.

Kagome levantó su rostro y con una sonrisa en la boca, sacó la lengua para comerse también los residuos que habían quedado en sus labios. Pensó que iba a perder la cordura cuando observó que ella limpiaba con su lengua la cabeza de su miembro para no desperdiciar nada.

Tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en la arena cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y trató de controlar lo acelerado de su respiración. Los abrió y pudo observar que la noche había caído pero lo que en verdad disfrutó fue ver como Kagome se acomodaba y prácticamente se sentaba en su rostro y con sus dedos cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de rojo, tal como las había visto la primera vez abrían sus pliegues.

-Cómeme Inuyasha- dijo Kagome- me encanta cómo lo haces.

Inuyasha no esperó que se lo volviera a pedir, quitó la mano de ella e inmediatamente enterró su rostro en su coño, con la lengua empezó a lamer y después a chupar todo lo que pudo.

-MMM… Inuyasha…- se alcanzó a escuchar que dijo Kagome, quien empezó a mover su cadera como si se encontrara montando su miembro. Era delicioso sentir su lengua en su coño, mordía su labio inferior para no gritar por el placer que sentía.

La atención de Inuyasha se dirigió al clítoris de Kagome chupando hasta saciarse del sabor de su compañera. La observó, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y de acuerdo al movimiento de su cuerpo sus senos subían y bajaban, se veía hermosa… era una diosa y le pertenecía. Puso las manos en las nalgas para apoyarse más y presionarla contra su boca.

-¡Si!- gritó Kagome cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo su orgasmo.

Inuyasha no le dio descanso y se encargó de succionar el líquido que el cuerpo de Kagome producía estimulándola todavía más haciendo que tuviera un segundo devastador orgasmo.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó sin poder reprimirse.

Inuyasha estaba satisfecho de haber provocado que alcanzara un orgasmo en dos ocasiones sólo dándole placer con su boca, Kagome se deslizó sobre su cuerpo acariciándolo con su coño conforme iba bajando. Lo restregó sobre su pecho hasta que quedó acostada sobre su pecho.

-Fue grandioso- ella comentó, apoyándose en sus codos llegó a la altura del rostro de Inuyasha, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Él bajó la mirada hacia sus senos e inmediatamente empezó a acariciarlos, a jalar los pezones como ahora sabía que le gustaba a ella.

-Tengo una idea de otro lugar que me gustaría que montaras, además de mi cara.

Kagome sonrió porque ya había sentido la erección que él presentaba.

-MMM… tendré que pensarlo…- trató de bromear Kagome.

-Monta mi verga- dijo Inuyasha sin ningún rastro de broma en su voz.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco por el tono que había utilizado con ella, sin embargo su sorpresa aumentó al percatarse de la reacción de su cuerpo ante la misma situación, estaba más que húmeda, preparada para que él la penetrara, estaba nuevamente muy excitada.

Ella se apoyó en sus rodillas y quedó sentada a horcadas sobre su miembro, lo tomó de la base y bajó su cuerpo empalándose de una sola vez, hasta el fondo.

-¿Así está mejor?- le preguntó a Inuyasha.

-Más que bien…

Inuyasha se sentó y Kagome empezó a montarlo con mucha energía sintiendo su verga hasta el fondo, no pudo evitar gemir cuando él tomó sus senos en las manos y empezó a acariciarlos de manera salvaje. Alternaba su contacto entre los senos y las nalgas tratando de marcar un ritmo más acelerado que Kagome seguía.

Debía aceptar que estaba obsesionado con ella, su cuerpo. Quería ser su dueño.

Ambos llegaron al clímax con segundos de diferencia.

Inuyasha se dejó caer llevándose a Kagome con él, recuperándose. Él pensó que ante ella no tenía que aparentar ser nadie, las caretas sobraban y podía comportarse como realmente era.

Simplemente, Inuyasha.

***

-Bueno, y ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó Kagome cuando se encontraban cenando en el pequeño restaurante del hotel. Esta vez vestidos de manera informal con jeans y camiseta, algo perfectamente normal para Kagome, pero de lo más extraño para Inuyasha, acostumbrado a llevar traje en el trabajo- ¿sabes?, después de… lo que vivimos tengo mucha curiosidad- terminó mirándolo coquetamente y sonriendo.

Esa mujer lo hacía sentir vivo, tener experiencias que nunca había soñado experimentar y deseaba con todo su corazón continuar haciéndolo.

-Trabajo en la Universidad de Edimburgo, soy profesor, he trabajado desde hace diez años ahí- respondió.

Kagome sonrió tontamente, le fascinaba escuchar su voz.

-¿Has estado casado?

-No, te confieso que estuve a punto de tomar la decisión de casarme pero… ya sabes… las cosas pasan o no pasan por algo. Tal vez era el destino. ¿Y tú?

-No, la última relación que tuve terminó porque me engañó con… no sé cuantas mujeres.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿alguien te engaño a ti?- dijo Inuyasha totalmente incrédulo, no había nadie en la tierra que se le comparara, era única, perfecta- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó temeroso de que aún estuviera dolida, de que lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiera sido sólo un desahogo.

-Te confieso que cuando ocurrió me sentí mal… pero creo que pegó más en mi orgullo que en otra cosa… digamos que la "tristeza" me duró tres días y al cuarto me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enamorada; desde entonces han pasado tres años

Inuyasha sonrió tontamente, saber que no había estado enamorada le alegró el corazón. Sin embargo la idea de que ella considerara esto una aventura le dolió. Pero no iba a pensar en eso, no ahora.

-Pero bueno, hablando de temas menos escabrosos- Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar tú aquí?- respondió sin dudar.

Ella sonrió recordando su confesión de haberla seguido hasta el lugar donde se encontraban. Supuso que debía sentirse asustada, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, había pensado pasar un par de días en las montañas, en una zona donde se puede acampar, me recomendaron un lugar a dos horas de aquí.

-Suena muy interesante- contestó sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Se percató que con esta frase se estaba incluyéndo en los planes que ella tenía, retiró la mirada- quiero decir que… seguramente te la pasarás muy…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- lo interrumpió Kagome.

Inuyasha levantó su mirada hacia la de ella.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- trató de despejar cualquier duda, no quería malinterpretarla.

-Por supuesto, la pregunta aquí es ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro… es decir, si quiero acompañarte.

-Perfecto- Kagome no supo porque, pero la respuesta de Inuyasha hizo que se sonrojara y su estómago se encogiera debido a la emoción que le provocaba tener la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con él.

***

Hola… este capítulo estuvo un poco más corto… perdón pero tuve salidas al médico con mi papá y no pude dedicar mucho tiempo.

Gracias por sus reviews: La Dama de Hielo, Sele-TheBest, Hakudoshi, virginia260, inuarito.


	4. Gracias por estos días

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Gracias por éstos días**

-Es hermoso- dijo Kagome después de haber llegado muy temprano a una zona montañosa y de haber subido durante aproximadamente dos horas hasta donde encontraron un lugar para acampar. Estaba observando el paisaje.

-Muy hermoso- dijo Inuyasha quien estaba aproximadamente un metro atrás de ella, pero él no se refería al paisaje, sino a ella. La recorrió con la mirada, su cabello era brillante, llevaba unos jeans apretados que permitían ver su voluptuoso trasero y sus piernas largas.

Se pusieron a armar la casa de campaña que habían conseguido en una de las tiendas del pueblo que se encontraba al pié de la montaña. Habían tenido que pagar una propina al vendedor que había accedido a atenderlos fuera del horario de servicio de la tienda.

-Te confieso que a pesar de vivir muy cerca de aquí nunca me había dado la oportunidad de estar en un lugar tan hermoso y con una compañía tan agradable- continuó Inuyasha.

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó al escuchar esto, se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba fijamente cuando creía que ella no le prestaba atención. Deseaba a ése hombre, sus senos se tensaban ante cualquier roce, ante la sola presencia de Inuyasha. Trató de concentrarse en acabar de armar la tienda, a la que sólo le faltaban algunos detalles en el interior. Hacía frío por lo que también tendrían que hacer una fogata.

-Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo Inuyasha quien había empezado a juntar ramas para hacer la fogata- no sé nada acerca de tu vida. Eres un secreto andando.

-¿Un secreto andando?- respondió Kagome sonriendo, estaba acomodando el interior de la casa de campaña pero detuvo un momento para contestar-bueno, ¿qué deseas saber?

Todo… pensó Inuyasha pero no lo dijo.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó.

-Nací en Los Ángeles, California.

En ese momento pudo encender la fogata y dirigió su atención a ella quedándose sorprendido.

Kagome estaba hincada e inclinada, la parte superior del cuerpo metida en la tienda de campaña acomodando quien sabe que, mientras que su trasero estaba fuera, dándole una excelente vista de sus atributos.

No lo pensó y antes de razonarlo se paró colocándose detrás de ella, con la mano derecha empezó a acariciarle las nalgas, Kagome se sorprendido y dejó de acomodar la bolsa de dormir, sintió como la mano que la acariciaba de dirigía hacia el clítoris y su respiración empezó a acelerarse, mordió su labio inferior disfrutando del contacto.

-Quítate la ropa, ahora- una vez que lo había dicho pensó que se había escuchado bastante autoritario. Kagome lograba que sacara una parte de su personalidad que no conocía, una parte que le exigía tenerla entre sus brazos de manera irracional.

Kagome se enderezó sacando la parte de su cuerpo que estaba en la tienda y lo observó. Los ojos de él reflejaban el deseo que corría por su cuerpo, quería poseerla, ahora.

-Quítate la ropa, puedes continuar haciendo lo que estabas haciendo cuando te la hayas quitado.

Kagome se excitó ante el tono de su voz, mismo que no permitiría que lo desobedeciera, estaba descubriendo que le gustaba ser dominada sexualmente por él. Su actitud era contradictoria, por una parte era un caballero, un profesor universitario bastante amable y por otra parte, un hombre dominante al que le gustaba dar órdenes y por supuesto ser obedecido. Y estaba dándose cuenta de que le encantaba ésa dualidad.

Se puso de pié, de repente se sintió avergonzada, no podía creer lo que ése hombre le provocaba, se suponía que ella era una mujer de mundo y ahora sentía que no lo era tanto.

Deslizó el cierre de su pantalón y lo retiró, le siguieron la chamarra y la blusa que traía así como el sostén y la tanga quedando totalmente expuesta ante Inuyasha; dirigió su mano hacia el cierre del pantalón de él quien también se había puesto de pié, pero la detuvo. Esta reacción la desconcertó por lo que buscó su mirada.

-Será cuando yo lo diga- fue lo único que respondió- por el momento quiero que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo en la tienda de campaña.

Kagome sintió sus senos tensarse y su coño humedecerse. Se hincó nuevamente y volvió a introducir la parte superior de su cuerpo en la tienda de cabaña a la expectativa de lo que Inuyasha haría.

-Hermoso- dijo Inuyasha, quien estaba absorto viendo las nalgas y el coño de Kagome. Ésta sentía como la humedad crecía en su interior, estaba demasiado excitada. Quería tenerlo adentro, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una nueva orden- separa las piernas.

-Terminé- dijo Kagome esperanzada de poder salir y acabar con la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-Entonces ven conmigo- escuchó como Inuyasha le respondió.

Kagome salió de la tienda y lo observó, estaba sentado sobre una manta perfectamente vestido, pero con el pantalón abierto, su miembro estaba fuera en todo su esplendor siendo acariciado por él.

-¿Puedo chuparlo?- preguntó Kagome cuando se colocaba a su lado.

-En un minuto- Inuyasha se acercó y tomó un pezón en su boca, empezó a chuparlo fuertemente, Kagome tomó su cabeza para que se acercara más y continuara hasta que sintió cómo una de sus manos era tomada por la de él e hizo que empezara a acariciar su miembro. Ella no se limitó a hacer lo que le había indicado, sino que también bajó y empezó a masajear los testículos, con lo que provocó que Inuyasha gimiera y soltara el pezón que tenía en la boca y tuviera que acostarse.

-Chúpalo Kag- apenas se escuchó.

Kagome enseguida obedeció. Como si se tratara de un helado lo lamió por toda su longitud, durante unos segundos prestó atención a la cabeza del miembro estimulándolo con la lengua y con los labios. Sólo se escuchaban gemidos por parte de Inuyasha que disfrutaba y mucho lo que Kagome le estaba haciendo, levantó su vista y estuvo a punto de venirse cuando vio que bajaba aún más su rostro y empezaba a lamer sus testículos. El placer que sentía era muy diferente a cuando tomaba su miembro; diferentes pero igualmente placenteros… si le preguntaran no sabría decir que preferiría.

-Kag…- dijo Inuyasha tratando de apartarla para no terminar en su boca, pero ella no lo permitió, regresó a lamer su pene aumentando el ritmo e incrementando la presión.

No iba a poder aguantar… cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y sintió la liberación de su esperma por lo que tuvo que gritar.

Kagome lo limpió con la boca y sonrió por la reacción que había provocado en él. Se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Mantuvieron un cómodo silencio, simplemente abrazados.

-¿Sabes?, he estado pensando en escribir una novela histórica- dijo de repente Kagome.

-Me gusta lo que actualmente escribes…- contestó Inuyasha, sin entender muy bien porque había sacado el tema en ese momento y más sorprendido por lo que siguió.

-¡¿Has leído mis libros?!- dijo ella levantando la cabeza muy contenta al saber que él ha leído su trabajo; ninguna de las personas con las que había establecido una relación de pareja se había molestado en conocer lo que escribía.

-Si- simplemente contesto inclinando su cabeza para darle un tierno beso en la nariz.

Kagome volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha y continuó.

-Cuando la escriba voy a ponerle al protagonista tu nombre- dijo muy contenta.

-Gracias Kagome, sería un honor- no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla, por primera vez en la boca; no podía creerlo pero hasta ese momento probaba sus dulces labios, su aliento, su lengua.

***

Pasaron los días, un amor extraordinario estaba creciendo en ambos, en esas montañas aprendieron a lo que realmente significaba que otra persona les importara, descubriéndose mutuamente por primera vez.

Realizaron caminatas a lo largo del bosque, comían alrededor de la fogata, se bañaron en el lago e hicieron el amor en incontables ocasiones.

La convivencia siempre estuvo caracterizada por la conversación, ambos trataron de conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas. Ella lo divirtió contándole la aventura que había significado vivir al lado de sus padres y él le pudo abrir su corazón por primera vez a alguien. Inuyasha había sido un niño prodigio que no fue aceptado por su padre y con una madre ausente que se dedicaba más a compromisos sociales que a él; sólo estando en la Universidad se sentía medianamente aceptado. Ella lo escuchó en silencio tomándolo de la mano, haciéndole ver que lo apoyaba.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, se encontraban en el automóvil de Inuyasha de regreso a Edimburgo y a la realidad.

Inuyasha tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué era lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, seguramente Kagome saldría despavorida al ver el mundo en el que él se desenvolvía, soportando a un montón de profesores que se creían los sabelotodo y las aburridas reuniones a las que tenía que ir, o los eventos protocolarios pero también estúpidos que formaban parte de su vida.

Kagome por su parte miraba por la ventanilla sin poner atención en nada en particular, ella también estaba pensando, temiendo no poder estar a la altura de alguien tan espectacular como Inuyasha; ella era una simple escritora que acudía a diversos eventos y llevaba una vida ligera. Él tenía todo demasiado estructurado, demasiado planeado y lo más seguro era que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de insertarse en su vida. Tal vez para él había sido todo una simple aventura, una simple distracción. Probablemente cuando se separaran en la ciudad nunca volvería a verlo.

Una hora después se encontraban fuera del hotel donde se hospedaba Kagome.

-Bueno… llegamos- dijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le embargaba, saliendo inmediatamente de auto.

-Gracias por traerme- le dijo Kagome cuando la ayudó a bajar del automóvil- ha sido estupendo- continuó diciendo bajando la mirada.

-También la pasé muy bien- Inuyasha respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un segundo y reaccionó.

Una mujer como Kagome, tan alegre, tan llena de vida, nunca sería feliz con alguien tan aburrido como él. Si se quedaba probablemente las cosas continuarían bien por algunos días, pero en cuanto se aburriera de él lo abandonaría y no estaba dispuesto a soportar ese dolor.

Kagome por su parte estaba convencida de que todo había terminado y ella no tenía cabida en la vida de su adorado profesor.

-Gracias por estos días Kagome- tenía un nudo en la garganta pero continuó- siempre los recordaré- sus miradas se encontraron y por un instante creyó ver tristeza en su mirada, pero inmediatamente apareció la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, supuso que estaba alucinando.

-Yo también- respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha no soportó y la besó tiernamente en la boca, ella le respondió con gran ímpetu metiendo la lengua, él le respondió queriendo alargar ese momento lo más posible, pero así como todo había empezado concluyó. Kagome tomó la mochila donde llevaba sus cosas y se separó de él entrando precipitadamente al hotel.

Se quedó sólo y más triste que nunca.

Sentía que había perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

***

Hola… continuamos con la historia, espero sus reviews para ver que les parece.


	5. Te debo una

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Te debo una**

-Vaya… veo que me has extrañado mucho.

Inuyasha levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor y único amigo. Se encontraban en su oficina en la Universidad. Habían pasado tres días desde que había dejado a Kagome en el hotel.

-Buenos días Miroku, ¿qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones en Grecia?- respondió automáticamente, no le importaba mucho lo que le contestaría. Le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él.

-Muy bien- respondió Miroku, sorprendido de ver en tan mal estado a su amigo. Estaba impecablemente vestido, como siempre, pero su rostro reflejaba una inmensa tristeza- este semestre daré un curso relacionado con la forma de organización de la antigua Grecia y me servirá mucho el material que traje.

-Que bueno- nuevamente respondió Inuyasha con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

-Y sabes… conocí a una stripper, me casé con ella y tenemos tres hijos maravillosos… de hecho queremos que seas el padrino- continuó diciendo para ver si lograba que reaccionara ante las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

-Que bueno- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-Muy bien ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?!- contestó Miroku perdiendo la paciencia, golpeando con su puño el escritorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo dices?- respondió Inuyasha, reaccionando ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Porqué estas tan deprimido?

-¿Qué?... Yo no estoy deprimido, sólo…- estuvo a punto de decir que estaba cansado, inventaría algún pretexto para argumentar su estado de ánimo, pero se detuvo… no tenía caso. Conocía a Miroku desde la preparatoria y era muy difícil engañarlo. Sobre todo cuando lo miraba de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, como si estuviera dispuesto a torturarlo para sacarle la verdad- se trata de una mujer- terminó aceptando.

-¿Una mujer? Perdón Inuyasha, pero francamente no creo que estés así por una mujer como Kikio. Nunca te lo había dicho pero francamente ella no tiene nada que ofrecerte y…

-No estoy hablando de Kikio. Ella termino la relación hace aproximadamente diez días.

-Ok… muy bien… si no es la arpía…- interrumpió su diálogo por temor de enfadar a Inuyasha, pero como no vio ninguna reacción continuó- si no es la arpía con cara de mosca muerta y estas así por una otra mujer…; ¡quiero todos los detalles!- terminó prácticamente ordenándole con una sonrisa en la boca.

Inuyasha no sabía si debía salir de la oficina y dejar con la palabra en la boca a su amigo o romperle la cara a puñetazos… pero pensándolo bien si se iba estaba era seguro que Miroku lo seguiría y, si lo golpeaba se metería en problemas en la Universidad, además de que en cuanto él pudiera hablar volvería a interrogarlo; suspiró y optó por contarle todo acerca de Kagome… bueno… casi todo. Guardaría "los detalles" para él.

-

-

-

.Wow… estoy pasmado…- dijo Miroku cuando terminó de escuchar el relato de su amigo.

-Yo también, te confieso que aún hoy se me hace increíble que hubiera tenido el valor de seguirla y…

-Oh… No me refiero a eso… me sorprende que hayas sido tan tonto como para dejarla ir así como así. ¿Por qué no hiciste el intento de ver si las cosas funcionaban entre ustedes?

-¿Crees que alguien como Kagome Higurashi va a ser feliz viviendo una existencia aburrida con un simple profesor universitario?- se levantó tocando su cabello con desesperación.

-¿Y por qué diablos no?

-Basta Miroku, mi vida es muy aburrida… yo soy muy aburrido- negó con la cabeza y continuó- simplemente debo dejar lo que pasó estos días y continuar adelante, como siempre.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres…

-¡Claro que no es lo que quiero! Simplemente soy realista.

-Pues a mí me parece que eres un miedoso.

-¡No lo soy!

-Bien, entonces levanta el teléfono y llámala.

Inuyasha quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que se sentó nuevamente.

-Seguramente está ocupada.

-Sí, claro.

-No tengo miedo.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Deja de contestar eso!

-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo?

-No, pero no sé porque tengo la certeza de que me lo vas a decir…

-Que gracioso… pero tienes razón. Creo que pensar que es una mujer inalcanzable y tu miedo a ser rechazado, impiden que te le acerques. Debes tener en cuenta que también es una persona, como cualquier otra, como tú mismo; te has preguntado ¿qué es lo que siente ella?

-Gracias por psicoanalizarme compañero, no sabía que te habías graduado en psicología, recomendaré tus servicios.

-¡Oye! Por lo menos lo intenté…

Inuyasha observó como su amigo salía de su oficina. No debió contestarle así.

-Miroku…

-Dime.

-Gracias, pensaré lo que me has dicho.

-De nada, ojalá sigas mi consejo y la llames.

***

Esa noche en su casa, Inuyasha tomaba una copa y observaba el teléfono.

Era un idiota… un verdadero idiota…

Marcó el teléfono del hotel de Kagome.

-Buenas noches, Hotel Hilton, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- una mujer contestó.

-Me podría comunicar a la habitación de la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ¿por favor?

-Disculpe, pero las llamadas para la señorita Higurashi están restringidas, sólo si su nombre está registrado se le puede comunicar. ¿Me lo podría decir?

-Inuyasha Taisho… pero no se preocupe, no debo estar re….

-Veo su nombre registrado señor Taisho, permítame por favor, lo comunico.

Inuyasha estaba asombrado, no pudo contestarle a la operadora. El hecho de estar registrado como una persona que podía llamarle no fue procesado por su mente, porque enseguida escuchó la voz de la persona que añoraba. No podía creerlo pero tan sólo oírla le produjo una erección.

-¿Hola?- contestó Kagome.

Inuyasha no podía contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo nuevamente.

Inuyasha trató de pensar en alguna excusa razonable para haberla llamado.

-Hola Kagome, habla Inuyasha.

-Hola Inuyasha.

Su mente seguía jugándole malas pasadas, pensó que había cierta emoción en la voz de ella.

-¿Sabes? Después de dejarte en el hotel he estado pensando…

-¿Qué pasa?

_¿Qué pasa?_ Se preguntó a su vez Inuyasha… no sabía que le diría, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

-Bueno… nosotros…

-¿Si?

-Eh… nosotros no usamos ningún tipo de protección- pensó que era una excusa perfecta para llamarle- quería decirte que estoy bien de salud, asegurarte que no corres ningún peligro.

-Claro… no puedo creer lo imprudente que fui, nunca me había comportado tan irresponsablemente. Gracias por llamarme y decirme esto, estoy segura que en algún momento me habría dado cuenta y me hubiera preocupado. Y en lo que a mí respecta, no tienes de qué preocuparte… estoy muy sana.

-Nunca lo puse en duda- la excusa perfecta había llegado a su final, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno, supongo que también debí haberte dicho que tomo la píldora, así que no hay peligro de que este embarazada.

Inuyasha pensó que debía sentirse tranquilo con esta información, pero esto le provocó una tristeza indescriptible.

-Qué bien. Bueno, creo que debo dejarte.

No hubo ninguna reacción del otro lado de la línea, hasta que se escuchó:

-Gracias por llamar.

-De nada… Adiós Kagome.

-Adiós.

Inuyasha estaba peor de cómo se encontraba anteriormente, la estúpida idea de que en unos días Kagome se presentara a su puerta y le exigiera que se casara con ella porque estaba embarazada había caído por la borda. _La ilusión de un embarazo se había venido abajo._

***

_Días después_

Kagome se esforzaba por concentrarse en firmar autógrafos en los libros que le presentaban sus admiradores en uno de los eventos a los que como escritora, estaba comprometida en el festival de arte.

Uno a uno escuchaba a quien debía dedicar su libro y trataba de mostrar su mejor sonrisa en las fotografías que le pedían se sacara. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado, con su profesor.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había recibido la llamada, y el sentimiento de pérdida no desaparecía.

Después de estar unas dos horas en el evento, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Extrañamente entusiasmada volteó su mirada, pero se decepcionó al ver a un hombre de ojos azules muy guapo, que no era su profesor.

-Me gustaría obtener un autógrafo… la verdad es que ya tengo una copia en casa pero tener una más no me va a hacer pobre.

-Claro… ¿a quién se lo dedico?

-Miroku Houshi, por favor. Soy amigo y colega de Inuyasha Taisho.

No se decepcionó ante la reacción de Kagome, aunque ella trató de disimularlo. Sus enormes ojos café se abrieron adquiriendo una luz que hasta hace unos instantes no había.

-Y, ¿cómo está?- Kagome trató de disimular su emoción mientras escribía en el libro.

-Como la mierda- respondió tranquilamente obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de Kagome- así que si existe la mínima posibilidad de que te encuentres de la misma manera, te sugeriría que le llamaras.

-¿Te envió Inuyasha?- preguntó.

-No.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Inuyasha quiere que lo llame?

-Como ya te dije, y no me hagas repetir palabras altisonantes, se supone que soy un respetable profesor universitario; se encuentra así desde que su… romance terminó.

-¿En serio?- Kagome estaba incrédula.

-En serio y, si puedes tomarte unos minutos podría comentarte algunas cuestiones.

-Hecho- contestó Kagome poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

***

Kagome movía el contenido de su copa.

-Apenas puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, he estado todos estos días pensando que él no quería saber nada de mí y, ahora resulta que él piensa que no lo quiero porque es aburrido. Pero… ¿de dónde sacó esa tonta idea? El no es aburrido.

-Pues ya vez, francamente estoy pensando estudiar alguna maestría en psicología… me haría rico psicoanalizándolos a ustedes dos.

-Te debo una. Te repito, creía que él no quería verme, por eso no lo había presionado.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Miroku, muy intrigado.

Kagome sonrió como lo había hecho en los días en los que había convivido con Inuyasha.

-Le voy a probar a tu colega, que puede ser todo, menos un aburrido.

-Brindo por eso- alzó su copa y la chocó con la de ella- tendré que idear alguna manera de torturarlo para que, cuando acabe su reconciliación me diga todos los detalles- terminó diciendo seriamente.

-Te aseguro que valdría la pena, tengo una extraña tendencia a hacer las cosas al extremo. Es de familia- terminó su bebida.

***************

**Hola… **

**¿Qué creen que hará Kagome?**

**Gracias por sus reviews, les mando un beso.**


	6. Cuándo y dónde

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Cuándo y dónde**

Inuyasha caminaba un poco distraído, acomodando sus lentes, hacia la que sería la primera clase del semestre que iniciaba en la Universidad.

Llegó al salón, suspiró y abrió la puerta para ver que estaba casi lleno. En el aula había pupitres individuales acomodados en desnivel, la última fila era la única que tenía un solo asiento ocupado. Al percatarse los alumnos que el profesor había llegado se apresuraron a tomar asiento. Como siempre la popularidad del Dr. Taisho hacía que sus clases siempre fueran de las más solicitadas.

-Buenos días, vamos a comenzar el curso y para verificar que todos se encuentren inscritos voy a nombrarlos, si alguien falta por favor háganmelo saber.

Empezó a nombrar a todos los alumnos hasta terminar la lista de 44 personas.

-Bien, ¿falta alguien? – levantó la vista y su atención fue acaparada por una persona que levantaba la mano. Se trababa de la persona que ocupaba el último asiento, en el último nivel. Volvió su vista hacia el papel listo para anotar.

-¿Su nombre por favor?

-Kagome Higurashi.

Su respiración desapareció unos instantes, levantó la mirada y observó a la persona que había respondido. Era Kagome, su Kagome estaba en el salón de clases. Estaba seguro que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco cuando se percató de la vestimenta que llevaba.

Se trataba de una blusa azul cielo escotada y pegadísima a su cuerpo. Se notaba que no llevaba sostén porque sus senos se marcaban así como los pezones, que se encontraban erguidos.

A pesar de que estaba sentada pudo observar que llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla que dejaba ver las piernas hermosamente torneadas. Unos zapatos de tacón alto color azul que hacían juego con la blusa.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, la hermosa cabellera que había soñado durante todas esas noches.

Regresó a la realidad al ver cómo sus demás alumnos lo miraban. Hizo el ademán de estar anotando el nombre de la "alumna".

_¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué quería?_ Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Bien, la he registrado.

Requirió toda su concentración para comenzar la clase. Se giró hacia el pizarrón y empezó a anotar la forma de calificación, el temario y empezó con la introducción al tema general del semestre.

Pensó que si por alguna extraña razón ella no pensaba que era un aburrido, en estos momentos iba a darse cuenta de ello. El curso de matemáticas aplicadas no era algo precisamente excitante.

-Bien, entonces…- continuó dando su cátedra viendo directamente a los alumnos, pero con el corazón acelerado. Se atrevió a mirar a la causante y a punto estuvo de perder el hilo de su discurso.

Kagome abrió las piernas dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior. A pesar de la distancia, él podía ver perfectamente su coño finamente depilado. Tuvo que apartar la mirada para no quedar como un tonto ante los demás y gracias a los años de práctica y a su pleno conocimiento del tema que estaba exponiendo pudo continuar. Se tuvo que colocar detrás de su silla, era la única manera de ocultar su erección.

Debían darle una medalla por su autocontrol.

Trató de no dirigir su mirada hacia ella, pero su curiosidad por saber que se proponía pudo más y la observó quedándose atónito.

Kagome se acariciaba sin el menor pudor, la silla que había elegido estaba estratégicamente colocada para estar justo al lado contrario de donde él se encontraba. Ninguno de sus alumnos se daba cuenta del espectáculo que Inuyasha estaba presenciando.

Había subido más la de por sí corta falda, continuaba con las piernas abiertas y con sus dedos abría sus pliegues para que él la viera. Kagome estaba disfrutando mucho tentar de esa manera a Inuyasha, su propia excitación aumentaba a cada instante.

Tocó su clítoris con su dedo pulgar y empezó a masajear. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha. Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

De alguna manera Inuyasha continuó con la clase, sabía que si daba a entender que algo estaba pasando al fondo del salón, voltearían a observar a su diosa y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar eso.

Además, sabía que si detenía su atención en el delicioso coño frente a él, su lado primitivo, el que había descubierto en la montaña con ella, iba a resurgir.

Aún y cuando Kagome continuó masturbándose pudo concluir sin poder evitar un par de interrupciones mínimas, que apenas fueron notadas por los demás.

Hasta el momento en que Inuyasha dijo que la clase había concluido y que se verían el próximo día miércoles, Kagome tuvo el cuidado de detenerse y acomodar su falda.

-Señorita Higurashi, quédese por favor… tenemos que hablar de su inscripción a éste curso.

-Claro profesor- respondió Kagome como si nada hubiera pasado.

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente a que los alumnos salieran, cuando por fin el último se había retirado, procuró cerrar la puerta con seguro. Buscó a Kagome con la mirada pero ya no se encontraba en el pupitre, continuó y la ubicó de pie al lado de su escritorio. Estaba parada esperándolo.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, sin dejar de ver sus ojos se apretó contra ella. Sus manos se dirigieron a las nalgas de ella apretándola más a su cuerpo, para que sintiera su erección.

Kagome tampoco apartaba la mirada, tenía las manos ocupadas deteniéndose en el escritorio.

Él le subió la falda para poder tocarla sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Apretó su trasero, lo acarició y también le dio una nalgada, lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera, pero no tanto como para dañarla. Kagome sólo pudo emitir un gemido que fue música para los oídos de Inuyasha. Dirigió sus manos a los apetecibles senos y los apretó, jaló sus pezones; sabía que esto le encantaba a ella, sólo pudo ver cómo Kagome se mordía el labio inferior. En ese momento la soltó.

-Date vuelta- prácticamente le estaba ordenando.

Kagome lo obedeció, estaba eufórica por lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación. Sólo escuchó como Inuyasha bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Pensó que la tomaría de una sola estocada hasta el fondo, pero la sorprendieron las caricias que con su mano le hizo. Primero las nalgas, luego los pliegues metiendo el dedo medio haciendo que su humedad aumentara, después el clítoris. Ella estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo.

Lo que sintió después fue la cabeza del miembro de Inuyasha, la estaba recorriendo con ella lo largo de su raja, paseando por toda la sensible piel. Kagome estuvo a punto de decirle que la tomara de una vez por todas y dejara a un lado los juegos, pero no fue necesario. Inuyasha la fue penetrando lentamente, trataba de disfrutar, tal como lo había fantaseado durante todos esos días.

Entró totalmente, estaba absorto con las sensaciones de estar dentro de Kagome, empezó a moverse para salir y volver a entrar a un ritmo constante que adquiría mayor velocidad. Con las manos la sostenía de las caderas pero decidió dirigir una de las manos a sus senos, con poco tacto subió la blusa hasta dejarlos libres y empezó a acariciar los pezones, tiernamente al principio hasta que fue un poco más rudo. Kagome estaba disfrutando enormemente lo que le estaba haciendo. Reprimía los gritos que deseaba dar. Estaba segura que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo, hasta el momento había sentido un orgasmo y al paso que llevaban iba a sentir más.

-MMM….- no pudo reprimir gemir.

-¿Te gusta mi verga?- le dijo Inuyasha al oído.

-MMM… ¡sí!- su la respuesta de Kagome que tuvo que morderse el labio para no continuar gimiendo, porque Inuyasha arremetió con mayor intensidad.

-Dime Kagome, ¿te has portado bien estos días? ¿Alguien más te ha cogido?

-No- apenas se pudo oír.

-Bien… has sido una buena niña, te cogeré más…- dijo empujándola aún más sobre el escritorio, haciendo que quedara totalmente apoyada en él.

Kagome no lo podía creer, le encantaba que le hablara de esa forma.

Unas cuantas embestidas más e Inuyasha tuvo que agarrarla de las caderas cuando él mismo explotaba en su interior.

Inuyasha apenas podía respirar, se quedó inmóvil aprisionándola con su cuerpo sobre el escritorio. Después de unos minutos se incorporó saliendo de ella quien a su vez se volteó, buscando su mirada.

Aunque también trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, Kagome tenía una risa en el rostro, la blusa subida, dejando ver los senos y la falda levantada que dejaba ver su precioso coño.

-Te vez muy bien con tus lentes, pero creo que la próxima vez deberías quitártelos. Se te podrían caer.

_¿Habría una próxima vez? _Pensó Inuyasha.

Kagome acomodó su falta y su blusa, mientras Inuyasha hacía lo propio con su pantalón

-Tienes otra clase en unos minutos… por lo menos eso dijo Miroku… será mejor que te prepares.

Inuyasha sólo observaba sus labios, le costó trabajo entender a qué se refería hasta que recordó que se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en la Universidad, en el salón donde daba clases.

-S..si… claro- respondió.

-Bueno- dijo Kagome tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta- luego nos vemos.

-¿Luego?... ¿Cuándo?...- preguntó con esperanza.

Kagome ya estaba abriendo la puerta pero se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo.

-Pronto- fue lo único que contestó.

-Bien.

Kagome abrió, pero nuevamente se detuvo.

-Ah… Inuyasha… una cosa más…

-Dime.

-No eres aburrido… Ahora que si le llamas aburrido a lo que acabamos de hacer, espero tener la oportunidad de aburrirme contigo cuando quieras…

Inuyasha observó cómo se iba, entendió que Miroku había hablado con ella. No existía otra explicación.

Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro.

-

-

-

Minutos después se encontraba en el baño, frente al lavabo observó su imagen. Acomodó sus lentes sobre la nariz y se quedó pensando.

Ya no se veía bien con los lentes…

Había cambiado…

Ella lo había cambiado…

Sonrió, no le importaba. Pero después la sonrisa desapareció… ¿qué pretendía Kagome? ¿Quería una aventura? ¿Era su intención ser parte de su vida?

-

-

***

Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel. Estaba sentada bebiendo un trago mientras pensaba.

Cuando decidió ir a la Universidad, ése mismo día en la mañana, no pudo evitar que la duda la asaltara. Si la apreciación de Miroku hubiera sido equivocada…: No, se negaba a pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido si la rechazaba.

Afortunadamente se había dado cuenta que él aún la deseaba. Esperaba que tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Pero quería llevarlo al extremo, quería que la necesitara a más no poder y provocar que la fuera a buscar sin dudas sobre la relación que podían formar.

Por lo tanto continuaría seduciéndolo, lo haría hasta que Inuyasha no soportara estar un solo día sin ella. Tendría que manejar su estrategia con mucho cuidado, tenía que provocar que él no pudiera esperar y se lanzara a buscarla.

Inuyasha era muy diferente a los hombres que había conocido, el hecho de que él fuera a buscarla significaría que era para ya no dejarla ir… y eso era justamente lo que ella quería.

Iba a seducirlo nuevamente… sólo debía decidir cuándo y dónde.

*******************

**Perdón por la tardanza… espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente. Probablemente sólo sean dos capítulos más.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ; )**

**Besos : o**


	7. Iba a esperar… pero

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Iba a esperar… pero**

Dos noches después de que Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieran su encuentro en el salón de clases, él se preparaba para acudir a una cena de gala. En la Universidad se organizaba uno de los tantos eventos que le parecieran bastante tediosos y una pérdida de tiempo, pero como parte del personal docente debía acudir al igual que Miroku.

Se encontraba formalmente vestido de smoking, ya que se trababa de una cena de gala donde sería inaugurado el nuevo semestre.

Al llegar no tuvo más remedio que soportar la plática del Profesor Taylor, quien le explicaba su postura en relación a diversas teorías.

Aparentaba poner atención, sin embargo su mente se encontraba lejos… muy lejos…

Kagome no se había vuelto a presentar, ni le había llamado. Durante las noches siguientes a su encuentro tomó su vehículo y pasaba frente al hotel donde sabía, ella aún se hospedaba; pero no se atrevió a buscarla.

-Ahí estás Inuyasha- escuchó que lo llamaban, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- que bueno que te encuentro… tengo algo muy importante que decirte- se trataba de Miroku.

Inuyasha aprovechó para despedirse del profesor Taylor.

-Gracias… empezaba a aburrirme su plática.

-¡Oye! Los amigos estamos para estudiar juntos, meternos en problemas, emborracharnos… y para salvar de pláticas tan aburridas como las que protagoniza el buen profesor Taylor.

-Claro- contestó riéndose de su comentario- pero parece que de esto si nadie nos salva- dijo señalando a las autoridades que tomaban su lugar. Eso significaba que iniciarían los discursos.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a las mesas de la orilla… no quisiera que me sorprendieran durmiéndome a medio evento.

Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo y se alejaron a la mesa más alejada, una que estaba en la orilla del gran salón. Aprovechó que Miroku tomó una copa de uno de los meseros para poder sentarse en el asiento más apartado, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo.

-Oh oh… el profesor Patrick va a tomar la palabra… seguramente va a contarnos sus anécdotas de la segunda guerra mundial. Aunque yo francamente dudo que haya estado ahí- dijo Miroku.

-Creo que ya me las sé de memoria- dijo Inuyasha, pensando todo lo que tendría que soportar hasta poder retirarse de la reunión.

Todo comenzó, Miroku había dicho la verdad, empezó a dormitar aprovechando que se encontraban lejos del foco de atención. Mientras tanto la mente de Inuyasha nuevamente fue ocupada por la mujer que lo intrigaba. Se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos… _¿estaría con alguien?_

Estaba viendo al frente sin escuchar lo que estaban diciendo las autoridades de la Universidad.

_Kagome…. Kagome… ¡¿pero qué?!_

Algo estaba pasando… algo estaba pasando en su mesa… bueno… debajo de la mesa.

El sudor empezó a aparecer en su frente, con su mano trató de aligerar la presión que de repente sentía en el cuello, la camisa empezó a apretarle. Volteó a ver a Miroku, pero afortunadamente estaba dormitando.

Su reacción se debía a que de repente había sentido como unas manos expertas empezaron a acariciar su entrepierna y antes de poder hacer algo más sintió como su miembro había sido liberado de su prisión, se encontraba en vías de tener una fabulosa erección.

Él conocía esas caricias… esas manos y… esa boca.

Conocía muy bien esa boca porque lo había chupado muchas veces antes. Estaba seguro que muchas mujeres podían tratar de darle placer, pero la boca de Kagome, de su Kagome nunca podría ser confundida.

Su respiración se agitaba más y más, mientras él trataba de controlarse. Volteó a ver a su alrededor pero afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie detrás. Levantó ligeramente el mantel y observó su lengua subir y bajar por su miembro una y otra vez. Cuando la vio Kagome dio especial atención a la cabeza de su verga, parecía que se trataba de un dulce que debía ser terminado en tiempo record.

Volvió a acomodar el mantel y nuevamente observó a su alrededor. Nadie le prestaba atención.

Iba a morir… ¿cómo podría soportar una tortura así?

Los labios de Kagome se dedicaron a explorarlo de arriba abajo en incontables ocasiones, incluso le dio una pequeña mordida a la base de su pene.

Tuvo que cerrar los puños con fuerza para tratar de dirigir su energía hacia algo que no fuera la cabeza de Kagome y delatar su presencia.

Sus testículos se tensaron, estaba seguro que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que Kagome lo tomaba por completo en su boca subiendo y bajando deteniéndose en la punta, un área especialmente sensible. Estaba recibiendo la mejor mamada de su vida.

Hacia un gran esfuerzo para no gemir en voz alta.

Las personas que se encontraban en la misma mesa pero en la parte de enfrente viendo al escenario hicieron comentarios entre ellos que no pudo escuchar, felizmente no voltearon a verlo a él y a Miroku, su durmiente acompañante.

Sintió las manos de Kagome acariciar sus muslos y ligeros mordiscos en la punta para luego sentir como prosiguió chupándolo hasta la base pero aumentando el ritmo. No había duda, ella quería que él terminara en su boca.

Las chupadas se volvieron más y más rápidas. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y por primera vez deseó que los discursos continuaran.

Aún cubiertos por el pantalón, los testículos recibieron caricias, un delicioso y lento masaje.

No iba a aguantar más. E imaginarla hincada frente a él no ayudaba mucho.

El discurso final concluyó por lo que la audiencia aplaudió felices de que terminara el acto oficial. Esto ocurrió justo a tiempo de disfrazar el gemido que Inuyasha no pudo detener al acabar en la boca de Kagome. Eyaculó en tres ocasiones, como nunca le había ocurrido, mientras sus manos continuaban con los puños cerrados.

-¡Bravo! Un discurso muy interesante- dijo Miroku que había sido despertado por los aplausos.

Inuyasha estaba a punto del desmayo, su respiración estaba acelerada aunque trataba que regresara a su ritmo normal. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando sintió como la lengua de Kagome lo limpiaba, especialmente el orificio. Enseguida sintió como su ropa era acomodada, sin embargo en cuanto pudiera tendría que ir al baño para confirmar que todo se encontraba en su lugar.

-Así es, lástima que terminó- apenas pudo contestar. Miroku le iba a preguntar que le sucedía pero unos profesores se acercaron a despedirse y ya no pudo hacerlo. Inuyasha tuvo que despedirse de ellos y discretamente levantó el mantel hasta que pudo constatar que Kagome había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

La buscó con la mirada a lo largo del salón de eventos, pero no la localizó.

***

Inuyasha se despertó la siguiente mañana con una gran erección. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que cierta morena estuviera a su lado para que juntos se ocuparan. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco… por más que la buscó no la pudo localizar y tuvo que inventar cualquier pretexto ante Miroku para explicar porque se encontraba tan perturbado.

Inuyasha se levantó desnudo y fue a la ducha, debía hacerlo con agua fría. No podía entretenerse mucho porque tenía cosas que hacer en la oficina, aunque sabía perfectamente que iba a ser muy difícil concentrarse.

Quería ir con ella, deseaba buscarla. La necesitaba.

Y no sólo era su cuerpo, quería todo de ella, tener la conexión que había crecido entre ellos desde los días que pasaron juntos. La quería para siempre.

Pero el temor seguía presente, probablemente podría hacer que las cosas entre los dos funcionaran pero ¿y el futuro? Kagome era una mujer con mucha energía y él un simple profesor que tenía su vida establecida.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si podría tener un futuro con Kagome. Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: quería mantenerla a su lado, no importaba como, debía encontrar una manera de hacerlo. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la oficina.

Estacionó su carro y se dirigió al edificio. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó al pasillo y escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

-Inuyasha… cuanto tiempo sin verte…

-Buenos días… ¿cómo estás Kikio?- respondió por inercia, la verdad lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con ella.

-Bien… aunque te he extrañado…, creo que debo darte una explicación. Ayer en la reunión de inicio del semestre llegué con Onigumo porque él me invitó, aunque la verdad esperé para aceptar su compañía, porque pensé que tú ibas a hacerlo- Kikio bajaba la mirada, tal como lo hacía cuando tenían una "relación".

-Eh… no te preocupes… aunque la verdad, lamento decirte que no me te vi- Inuyasha no deseaba que ella tuviera ninguna esperanza de que pudieran continuar con algo que nunca empezó.

-Ah… es que como te vi muy apurado buscando a alguien… me imaginé que me habías visto…- hizo una pausa, no podía creer que Inuyasha no la hubiera buscado desde que ella terminó con él, precisamente lo había hecho para presionarlo y hacer que le propusiera matrimonio- bueno, que te parece si te invito a desayunar. Renovaron el menú de la cafetería y quisiera que platicáramos de nosotros- ella notaba que Inuyasha estaba cambiado, por ejemplo en ese momento iba vestido de pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, (y qué cuerpo), botas y en lugar del clásico portafolio, llevaba una mochila en el hombro, suponía además que llevaba lentes de contacto. Nunca lo había visto así. Con razón las alumnas estaban vueltas locas con la nueva apariencia del profesor Taisho.

-Lo siento Kikio, pero la verdad es que no me interesa. Y discúlpame pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer- él pensó que había sido grosero al dejarla prácticamente con la palabra en la boca pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, Kagome era lo más importante y debía pensar cómo hacer que permaneciera con él.

Llegó a la puerta, sacó sus llaves pero al apoyarse en el picaporte para abrir ésta lo hizo sin el menor esfuerzo. Le extraño bastante, estaba seguro haberla dejado cerrada.

Entró y el espectáculo que lo esperaba hizo que se detuviera abruptamente.

-Hola.

La erección que había tenido en la mañana y que no había logrado que desapareciera creció nuevamente.

Kagome estaba recostada desnuda en el sillón que estaba frente a su escritorio. Tenía las piernas abiertas dejándole ver su precioso coño perfectamente depilado. Sus pezones erguidos exigiendo atención. Sólo tenía puestos sus zapatos de tacón muy alto de color negro.

En su rostro tenía una sonrisa bastante traviesa y estaba sonrojada.

-Hola- sólo pudo contestar eso, cerró la puerta con seguro, aventó la mochila que traía a quien sabe dónde y comenzó a levantarse la camisa mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Iba a esperar hasta esta noche… pero la verdad, no pude- Kagome no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo que iba quedando descubierto.

-Me alegro… porque necesito cogerte ahora mismo- dijo cuando bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y extendió sus brazos para apresurar su llegada. Inuyasha no se hizo del rogar e inmediatamente llegó a sus brazos haciendo que se volviera a acostar penetrándola de una sola vez hasta el fondo. No tuvo tiempo de juegos previos, su cuerpo no podía esperar para estar dentro de ella.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento al sentir como la penetraba profundamente. Dirigió sus manos hacia la espalda de él bajándolas hasta las nalgas enterrando sus uñas mientras que sus piernas inmediatamente lo envolvieron.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, Kagome gemía sin importarle si la escuchaban en las oficinas anexas. Afortunadamente era temprano y muy pocas personas se encontraban en el edificio. Se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido que se producía cuando entraba, al chocar los testículos de él contra la carne de ella.

Inuyasha se apoyó en el brazo derecho y con el otro empezó a acariciar los senos, apretando los pezones de Kagome, amaba sus deliciosos senos.

-Inuyasha- se alcanzó a escuchar cómo Kagome pronunciaba su nombre.

Él chupaba su cuello y debajo de la oreja. Seguramente iba a dejarle marcas pero no le importó.

Kagome levantó aún más la cadera haciendo que la penetrara más profundamente. La besó profundamente en la boca cuando no pudo más, eyaculó fuertemente ahogando un grito de satisfacción en la boca de ella quien a los pocos segundos tuvo que enterrar aún más las uñas cuando llegó a su propio orgasmo.

Ambos se quedaron fatigados por minutos, escucharon cómo la Universidad entraba poco a poco en la actividad normal con las voces de los estudiantes y maestros.

Inuyasha la observó, tenía que estar incómoda porque el sillón no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo y el peso de él no facilitaba las cosas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que levantarse y la ayudó.

Kagome sonreía y sin decirle nada se dirigió al baño. Inuyasha se quedó sentado y empezó a acomodar su pantalón, colocarse su camisa y esperó. Escuchó como Kagome salía del baño con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a sus hermosas piernas y una blusa de manga corta color negro. Le sonrió, tomó su bolsa, se acercó a él quien ya se había levantado. Le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Hasta luego, Inuyasha.

Él nuevamente se quedó pasmado, quería hablar con ella. Preguntarle muchas cosas, proponerle otras.

-Kagome…

-Tiene clases que preparar profesor Taisho- nuevamente lo besó y salió de la oficina.

No podía quedarse así, se sentía muy torpe por dejarla ir nuevamente, salió para detenerla pero la vio cuando daba vuelta en el principio del pasillo.

-Profesor Taisho- varios alumnos lo interceptaron- queríamos saber si nos puede asesorar como nos lo había comentado en clases.

Era inútil, no la alcanzaría.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza… probablemente para el sábado suba el capítulo final…

Besos… Gracias por los mensajes


	8. Te amo

**Obsesión**

**¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Kagome e Inuyasha descubrirán que no son tan diferentes como creían.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Te amo**

-No lo puedo creer… ¿estás bien Sango?

-La verdad no me esperaba esto… deberías haberlo visto Hoyo entró y sin mayor preámbulo puso los papeles del divorcio sobre la mesa pidiéndome que los firmara. Dijo que se sentía atrapado en nuestra relación- suspiró- Debo ser sincera contigo… las cosas entre nosotros estuvieron mal desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que esto es algo que yo también deseaba, y no tenía el valor de proponérselo… supongo que su nueva secretaria podrá atenderlo mejor que yo y sobre todo le dará la libertad que según él yo no le daba.- hizo una pausa - Ahora todo lo que debe importarme es mi bebé.

Kagome sabía que Sango no estaba enamorada de su esposo y hasta cierto punto se alegraba que hubiese tomado las cosas tranquilamente, aunque entendía también la incertidumbre a la que se enfrentaba. Pero ahí estaba ella para ayudarle, lo único que tenía que hacer era infundirle confianza para que retomara su carrera como pintora.

-Bueno, que te parece si te vienes a Escocia conmigo… el festival de arte se encuentra en pleno apogeo, estoy segura que encontrarás cosas muy interesantes y así no pensarás en el imbécil de Hoyo.

-Creo que te voy a tomar la palabra… la pensión que Hoyo me dará para el niño ha sido acordada, pero afortunadamente tengo ahorros y puedo usarlos para…

-¡Olvídalo!, voy a encargarme de pagar los boletos de avión y tu estancia aquí corre por mi cuenta y antes de que empieces a negarte simplemente te diré que estoy invirtiendo mi dinero en una excelente pintora que retomará su carrera y volverá a los niveles que tenía. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome escuchó como Sango trataba de controlarse, seguramente estaba llorando. Fue hasta que pasaron unos instantes que pudo responder.

-Gracias Kagome… en cuento pueda te juro que te pagaré…

-Luego hablamos de eso – la interrumpió su amiga- podrías quedarte conmigo, sólo tendría que pedir que me cambien a una habitación doble y…

-Hay no… perdóname pero en eso si no voy a ceder… no pienso escucharte o peor, ver cuando te pongas toda cariñosita con el fabuloso hombre que conociste allá. Permite que pague parte del alquiler de otra habitación.

-Está bien… vamos a alquilar otra habitación, aunque tal vez no sea muy necesario… él nunca ha estado aquí…

-Acaso eso quiere decir que ¿no te has acostado con él?- se escuchó como reía, eso le gustó mucho a Kagome.

-¡Oye! Yo no he dicho eso…, pero bueno… ¿entonces? Dime que vendrás… trae al bebé contigo.

-No creo llevarlo, este viaje tiene como finalidad volver a meterme en el mundo del que no debí salir… debo concentrarme, conocer tendencias, nuevos artistas, etc. Creo que podré dejárselo a Ayame… ya vez como ha insistido en que le permita cuidarlo para cuando ella sea mamá. Además sólo sería durante una semana.

-De acuerdo, llamaré para reservar y te aviso a qué hora saldrá tu vuelo.

-Gracias por todo Kag.

-No digas eso… te quiero mucho y tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Se despidieron y después de hacer las reservaciones y mandar un correo electrónico para informarle a Sango se quedó pensativa.

Una semana….

Una semana era lo que le quedaba para estar con Inuyasha y al término de ésta regresaría a Los Ángeles.

Después de su encuentro en la oficina de la Universidad lo había seducido casi todos los días, apareciéndose inesperadamente en su departamento, en el estacionamiento, hasta había logrado engatusarlo para llevarlo a un museo y montarlo llegando al éxtasis.

Y sin embargo… él no la había buscado.

Kagome observó la ciudad a través de la ventana. Estaba deprimida… seguramente todo lo que había hecho fue en vano. Tal vez Inuyasha en verdad deseaba tener una simple aventura y no más. Él sabía perfectamente que el festival de arte acababa en una semana, que ella se iría y no le había dicho nada para evitarlo.

Tal vez el no quería ir más allá de esa semana que les quedaba.

La sensación de vacío en su estómago se asemejaba a cuando la editorial iba a llamarla para informarle si publicarían su primer libro o no. Pero esta vez era su corazón el que estaba en juego.

***

La siguiente noche Inuyasha estaba en su auto estacionado frente al Hotel donde se hospedaba Kagome, ése sería el segundo día y noche que Kagome no se aparecía. El día anterior estaba esperándola a la expectativa de saber cuál sería el nuevo juego inventado por ella para seducirlo, pero las horas fueron pasando hasta que se convenció de que no iría.

El siguiente día nuevamente había estado esperándola, acudió al trabajo, dio clases siempre ansioso por verla aparecer, pero nuevamente no lo hizo… y ahora estaba ahí, frente a su hotel. Sólo tuvo paciencia para esperarla en su departamento hasta las 10 de la noche y al ver que no llegaba tomó su auto y manejó hasta ahí.

Ahora se encontraba preguntándose si debía subir a buscarla o no, si ella aprobaría que lo hiciera ó sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad de cortar para siempre la relación que tenían. Pensaba que tal vez ella deseara terminar con él ahora que faltaban tan pocos días para que ella regresara a su lugar de origen.

No podía con la incertidumbre, apretó los puños sobre el volante. Si ella trataba de terminar su relación él no se lo iba a permitir. Siempre había sido una persona muy educada, todo un caballero y ahora la vida le respondía con la posibilidad de perder a la persona más importante de su existencia. Pero no más….

Deseaba a Kagome, la necesitaba… ella lo había cambiado, hasta se vestía diferente, ella lo trajo de nuevo a la vida.

A partir de ese momento sólo tenía una idea fija en su mente: si Kagome no había pensado quedarse y no regresar a Los Ángeles él se encargaría de que ésa noche tomara esa decisión.

Abrió la puerta del auto y bajó dejando mostrar su vestimenta, iba de jeans negros pegados que marcaban perfectamente su trasero, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, así como saco y zapatos negros.

Iba con paso firme al hotel, sin pasar por la recepción, directamente a la habitación de Kagome.

Salió del elevador y buscó el número de la habitación donde ella se hospedaba. Tocó impacientemente.

Lo hizo nuevamente aún más fuerte pero nadie respondió. Su ánimo se vino abajo…: no estaba en su habitación y no estaba con él, entonces….

-JAJAJA- escuchó una voz muy familiar reír al fondo del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a seguir el sonido. Apretó los puños y en sus ojos apareció una mirada posesiva que pareció encenderse cuando vio que Kagome salía de una habitación que no era la de ella.

Kagome cerró la puerta y con una sonrisa en los labios se dio la vuelta encontrando a Inuyasha de frente. Estaba muy sorprendida y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Inuyasha pensó que se debía a que la había descubierto.

-Inuyasha- dijo con la voz muy baja- ¿qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha no pudo evitar observar el escote de la blusa de Kagome pero pudo concentrarse nuevamente viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Más bien la pregunta sería ¡¿Dónde diablos has estado tú y con quién?!

Kagome nunca había visto la mirada de Inuyasha como la tenía en esos momentos, se asemejaba a cuando estaban juntos entregándose en cuerpo y alma pero ahora además había furia, enojo en su mirada.

Ella recordó como hasta hace unos minutos había estado ayudando a Sango a acomodar sus cosas ya que hacia una hora la había recogido en el aeropuerto. Además el día anterior no había ido a buscarlo porque la angustia de pensar que tendría que irse de Edimburgo en pocos días la había embargado y la mayor parte de la noche se la había pasado llorando. Tenían que hablar, ella tenía que decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos y esperar que él sintiera por ella aunque sea un poco de cariño.

-Inuyasha, creo que debemos ir a mi habitación… debemos hablar- Kagome pasó a su lado indicándole con el movimiento que la siguiera, pero sólo escuchó:

-¡Eso y una mierda!

Estaba muy asustada, pensó que Inuyasha se iría a los elevadores y la abandonaría pero al voltear y buscarlo lo vio dirigirse a la habitación de Sango.

Estaba furioso, estaba herido, estaba celoso y, sobre todo estaba seguro que le partiría la cara al imbécil que se había atrevido a estar con Kagome. Empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta pedazo de idiota!

Kagome entendió en ese momento que Inuyasha pensaba que había estado con otro hombre y estaba encantada… bueno, le encantaba la idea de que estuviera celoso, si no fuera por eso estaba segura que le hubiera echado encima el contenido del florero que estaba en el pasillo por avergonzarla ante su amiga de esa manera. El sonido de los golpes en la puerta la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad e intentó detenerlo.

-¡Inuyasha… deja de golpear esa puerta o te vas a arrepentir!

-¡¡¿Qué me voy a arrepentir?!!- hizo una pausa- Eso lo dudo- y empezó a golpear más fuerte- ¡¡Abre la maldita puerta para que pueda partirte la cara!!

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta, Inuyasha pensaba encontrar a un tipo por lo menos de su misma estatura, pero al ver que no había nadie ahí bajó la vista para encontrar a una mujer muy bonita que se ponía las manos en las caderas y se notaba muy molesta.

-Muy bien… ya está abierta la puerta Rambo… ¿y ahora qué?

Kagome rápidamente se metió entre ambos para disminuir la tensión.

-Sango… te presento a Inuyasha, Inuyasha ella es mi mejor amiga Sango.

Inuyasha estaba feliz de haberse equivocado, tanto así que la vergüenza de haber hecho el ridículo era mínima comparada con la tranquilidad que sentía de que Kagome no hubiera estado con otro hombre.

-Sango… ¿cómo estás?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Muy bien- contestó Sango, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por la estúpida situación que acababa de experimentar- Muy bien, considerando que estaban a punto de partirme la cara.

-Bueno… yo… la verdad… es que yo… eh… no era mi intención partirte la cara… es que… estaba muy ansioso por conocerte.

-Sí, claro… escuché todo lo que dijiste amigo- contestó Sango.

-Bueno- tardó unos segundos para continuar- tal vez permitirías que… compense mi abrupta presentación si dejas que las lleva a cenar algo a las dos.

-Suena bien… - Sango observó a Kagome- pero me temo que estoy muy cansada del viaje y creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Te veo en el desayuno Kag. Gusto en conocerte Rambo- al terminar de decir esto Sango cerró la puerta.

Kagome trató de disfrazar la risa tosiendo y cubriéndose con la mano la boca.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías.

-Si… me lo advertiste- contestó Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo señalando su habitación.

-Claro- contestó e inmediatamente la siguió.

Después de pedir una botella de vino y tener dos copas servidas, se sentaron en la mesa. Kagome no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar.

Él observó su rostro, estaba triste, no le gustaba nada. Tal vez estaba buscando las palabras para terminar "limpiamente" con él.

-Adelante.

-Hay algo… que no me he atrevido a decirte… yo…

-¿Es algo malo? Si es así, no estoy seguro de querer oírlo.

Kagome sonrió pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces dependerá de lo que definas como "malo". Si tan solo supiera que es lo que piensas, supongo que todo sería más fácil.

Inuyasha no se quería arriesgar, no quería escuchar si eran malas noticias. Estaba seguro que lo único que deseaba era atarla a él para siempre. Estaba seguro que entre ellos existía algo especial, algo que había iniciado como una mera atracción sexual.

-Ven Kag… quiero que juguemos.

Kagome levantó la vista y lo observó detenidamente. No quería aceptar su invitación porque estaba convencida que debían hablar, pero la tentación de estar con él en lo que probablemente sería la última ocasión era muy fuerte. No sabía la reacción que él tendría cuando ella le dijera que estaba enamorada de él.

Tomó una decisión. Se puso de pie y se quitó la blusa seguida del pantalón y la ropa interior. Inuyasha estaba absorto ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

-Ven… lo que me tengas que decir lo puedes hacer sentada sobre mí.

Kagome caminó hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Inuyasha enterró la cara en el pecho de ella. Su boca se dirigió a uno de sus pezones y sin delicadeza lo tomó y empezó a chuparlo con fuerza provocando en ella una deliciosa sensación que la hizo gemir fuertemente. Con sus manos la tomo del trasero y la recorrió de arriba abajo constantemente, acariciándola, tratando de memorizar todo su cuerpo.

Ella dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de él, acariciando sobre la tela del pantalón su erección.

-Sácalo Kag… sácalo y siéntate sobre él. Necesito sentirte.

Lo obedeció sin esperar un segundo más, bajó el cierre del pantalón y liberó el pene de Inuyasha plenamente erecto. Mientras ella lo hacía Inuyasha se quitó el saco y la camisa, recibiendo también las caricias de ella sobre su pecho.

-¿Aún piensas que no somos el uno para el otro?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo nunca…- iba a continuar pero se detuvo al ver como Kagome se acomodaba sobre su erección y él subió sus caderas para penetrarla rápidamente. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, Inuyasha la tomo de las caderas para marcarle el ritmo pero ella se lo impidió levantándose- yo nunca pensé eso.

-Entonces… ¿por qué esperaste hasta hoy para venir?- ella se oponía a continuar, aunque lo deseara, quería que le respondiera.

-Porque…- la mente de Inuyasha le exigía que derrotara la resistencia de su pareja- porque… yo no sabía… - no pudo abstenerse más y levantó su cadera penetrándola provocando nuevamente un gemido fuerte en ambos- yo quería estar seguro de que tú me querías aquí- nuevamente permitió que Kagome se elevara- pero he decidido… que no me importa… que haré que te quedes conmigo.

Kagome sonrió, le encantó la respuesta que le dio y le correspondió cabalgándolo desenfrenadamente. Inuyasha apenas podía pensar… abrió los ojos para ver a su pareja y para meterse el pezón de ella en la boca chupándolo ansiosamente.

-Te amo Inuyasha Taisho- apenas pudo decir por la respiración rápida que los movimientos generaba- Te amo.

Pocas cosas en el mundo podían haber atrapado la atención de Inuyasha en momentos como ése. Pero esas palabras lo hicieron al instante, soltó el pezón y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces Kagome Higurashi… cásate conmigo, yo también te amo, corazón.

Kagome abrió los ojos y buscó su boca, lo besó profundamente.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías….

-No quiero que vuelvas a Los Ángeles- la voz de Inuyasha se había vuelto autoritara, mandona- ni ahora, ni nunca.

-No me iré.

Inuyasha estaba feliz, y fue eso el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo, se dedicó a darle placer, a penetrarla constantemente.

Después de unos deliciosos momentos Inuyasha se levantó sin eliminar la unión de sus cuerpos y la llevó a la cama. La acostó colocándose encima de ella y otra idea le atravesó el pensamiento.

-No más pastillas anticonceptivas.

-¿Quieres que tenga un hijo tuyo?- preguntó sorprendida Kagome.

Inuyasha no respondió… se dedicó a penetrarla profundamente y a besarla con todo el amor que le profesaba.

Kagome tomó sus acciones como un sí y estaba feliz. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser mamá pero tener en sus brazos a un bebé producto de su amor con Inuyasha le ilumino la cara. Un pequeñin con el mismo aspecto de su padre o una princesa que fuera la perdición de Inuyasha era una imagen perfecta que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Abrió aún más las piernas para darle pleno acceso a su interior y se dedicó a sentir todo el placer que él le proporcionaba. La penetró constantemente hasta que ambos perdieron la razón llegando al mejor orgasmo de su vida…

***

_Cinco años después_

Inuyasha estaba de pié… estaba en las mismas montañas donde habían estado al inicio de su relación con Kagome.

Kagome

Su Kagome.

Habían pasado casi cinco años de un maravilloso matrimonio con ella. Aún recordaba el baile de la Universidad donde aprovechó para darle el anillo de compromiso.

Kagome tuvo una firma de autógrafos de sus libros por lo que llegaría tarde y, como parte de la facultad organizadora Inuyasha no podía ausentarse del inicio del evento.

Estaba ansioso por verla, a pesar de que ya había aceptado casarse con él no estaría 100 % seguro hasta que hubieran firmado el acta de matrimonio. Se acercaba la hora de que llegara, el salón estaba repleto.

Kikio se acercó a Inuyasha invitándole una copa.

-Inuyasha… qué bueno que te encuentro. Mamá insiste en que te invite a comer el domingo. Tal vez entonces podríamos platicar de nosotros.

Él la observó pacientemente sin embargo ahora le parecía imposible que en alguna ocasión se le hubiera atravesado la idea de casarse con ella.

-Gracias Kikio, pero no creo que a mi prometida le agrade la idea.

-¿Prometida?... Oh- Kikio se rió discretamente- por favor Inuyasha, si estas tratando de que me ponga celosa te aseguro que ya estoy consciente de que cometí un error al terminar nuestra relación, pero estoy segura de que podremos retomarla sin ningún problema.

Inuyasha estaba muy incómodo con la situación, de repente le llamó la atención que el sonido de las conversaciones se aminoró bastante. Volteó para ver de qué se trataba y se quedó sorprendido ante la visión de la mujer más hermosa del mundo caminando directamente hacia él. Y las miradas de todos los estúpidos presentes comiéndosela con los ojos.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul marino que estaba pegado a su estupenda figura, de cuello alto y manga larga, se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido, se veía espectacular sin embargo y gracias al reflejo de una de las puertas de cristal observó que su vestido escondía un detalle profundamente sexy, tenía la espalda totalmente descubierta. Estaba perfecta, tanto que deseaba que sólo él pudiera verla así.

-Hola, amor- saludo Kagome a Inuyasha con un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola- Inuyasha estaba idiotizado ante la figura de su prometida, la acercó a él posando su mano en la espalda baja notando la suavidad de su piel- ven, vamos a bailar- dejaron a Kikio ahí de pié muerta de la envidia.

Eran el centro de atención del evento. Inuyasha también se veía imponente con un smoking negro.

Cuando sintió que los celos se apoderaban de él, al percatarse que sino todos casi todos los hombres presentes se comían con la mirada a su mujer consideró que era un buen momento para sacarla de ahí. La llevó a uno de los jardines y ahí le entregó el anillo de compromiso.

Después las imágenes en su mente lo trasladaron hasta la ceremonia cuyos únicos testigos habían sido Miroku, Sango y su bebé quien había sido traído al país por su madre.

La llegada de sus hermosas hijas ambas parecidas a él pero con los hermosos ojos de su madre lo habían llenado de felicidad.

Volteó a ver a su mujer que estaba desnuda durmiendo sobre una manta; habían ido a acampar para celebrar su quinto aniversario de bodas y ahí unas horas antes, Kagome le había dicho que la familia seguiría creciendo porque nuevamente estaba embarazada.

A su felicidad se había unido el hecho de que Sango y Miroku se habían enamorado siendo ella la única que había hecho que sentara cabeza a su amigo, quien recibió al hijo de Sango como propio e incluso habían tenido un segundo bebé.

Se acercó a su mujer y sonrió cuando vio que ella despertaba y le abría los brazos para que se uniera a ella.

Nunca acabaría de agradecerle a la vida el hecho de haberle llevado a la mujer más sensual y hermosa del mundo.

**FIN**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero tengo muy buenos motivos: Robert Pattinson e Inuyasha.**

**1ro. Salió el DVD de Luna Nueva y por supuesto tuve que **_**analizarla **_**constantemente, lo que me dejó sin ningún momento para escribir.**

**2do. Se estrenó en mi país (México), la película Recuérdame y por supuesto me vi **_**obligada**_** a ir a verla por lo que apenas estoy de regreso en la tierra… así que espero que por favor me disculpen.**

**3ro. Estoy en shock, acabo de ver el capítulo 25 de la continuación del anime de Inuyasha y no puedo creer que falte sólo uno. **

**: ( Toy triste… pero ni modo… todo lo bueno se acaba…**

**Hasta ahí la historia… espero puedan dejar reviews. **

**Gracias por leer la historia : )**


End file.
